


All that glitters is not frost

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jotun Loki, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, intersex jotnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Odin requests Thor make friends with one of Laufey's children to improve the relations between their realms. Loki is looking for someone  to get him out of a difficult situation and Thor appears to fit the bill.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 229
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts).



Thor paced the large chamber, waiting for his father to finish dressing so they could leave for tonight’s feast. It really was the worst, he thought, to be trapped here on Jötunheim, with only a bunch of surly Jötnar for company. Especially for the first month of winter. Winter on Asgard anyway. Here in Utgard it was the beginning of summer. Not that one could tell. Every morning the pools of water that plagued the tundra were frozen over and only melted for a few hours in the middle of the day. If he were home he could be spending his days hunting the highlands and enjoying the numerous parties that led up to the week-long Jule festivities. Instead his time was squandered in either touring the dismal city in an attempt to gather information about the giants’ economy and trading potential or sitting in on various minor governmental meetings. His only entertainment for the past two weeks was sparring with King Laufey’s two sons. It had been enjoyable at first, a real challenge to take on the much larger Jötnar, but as they grew accustomed to each other’s fighting styles, it had become routine.

Due to some outdated Jötnar custom he wasn’t allowed to challenge anyone of lessor rank to a bout. Other than fighting, he had found he had nothing in common with Býleistr or Helblindi. Helblindi spent his days researching obscure texts of poetry and literature as he complied a detailed history of the nine realms, while Býleistr was obsessively concerned with the care and breeding of their battle beasts. Given the chance he would recite bloodlines that went back 50 generations or point out minor differences in the ugly animals which made one supposedly superior to another. Thor was hard pressed to feign interest in either pursuit and he no longer sought their company during his few hours of free time.

An added annoyance was that he and his father were apparently being housed in the single men’s quarters. He had yet to catch more than a glimpse of a female Jötnar. Not that they were any more appealing than their craggy kinsman. In point of fact he’d seen exactly two, both pregnant. If not for their swollen bellies and small breasts he would have taken them for men, with their shaved heads and identical clothing. Both had fled at the sight of him and Thor was doubly irritated. First that he was denied female company, no matter that he found the giant woman unattractive, and second that they seemed to find him even more unappealing. Startled as he’d been, he wasn’t rude enough to stare and then run away, and he resented their discourtesy. 

He’d mentioned the second encounter to Helblindi and was met with a shocked expression. “We do not speak of such things with outsiders.” He’d said in a frosty voice that ended any further questions. Thor found such reticence strange in a people whose woman went publicly bare breasted. Now the one thing he’d looked forward to, a hunting trip, had been postponed. Odin had brought word last night that their guide was indisposed and wouldn’t be able to lead the hunt for another ten days. Thor thought it was damned convenient to have an illness which came with a set schedule. But when he’d inquired as to the guide’s health this morning, it seemed illness was also a taboo subject. He wondered how Odin was ever going to reach any kind of agreement with the Jötnar. They were so closed mouth it was not until yesterday that Thor learned there was a third royal son, only recently returned from the Iron Wood. 

That afternoon Thor had asked Býleistr if his younger brother was interested in joining their practice and got a dismissive humph in return.

“Seidrmadr don’t spar. It is beneath them. Though in truth they are beneath it.” 

He’d chuckled at his own obscure joke and then drove an ice spear at Thor’s head. Thor was kept busy the rest of the match and didn’t pursue the subject. But that evening he mentioned the new arrival and asked his father what a seidrmadr was. 

“A sorcerer.” Odin answered. “They are rare among the Jötnar and we know woefully little of them. Their masking spells, augmented with the Casket of Ancient Winters, are the reason we must travel to Jotunheim to increase our knowledge of these people. Sometimes I regret allowing Laufey to keep the relic, but taking it would have riven all hope of peace between our realms.”  
Odin looked off into the middle distance as if contemplating what might have been. He shook his head and continued. “Regardless this Loki is purported to be a wielder of great power. It would not be amiss if you could solicit his friendship and learn more of him and his magic. A friendly relationship with at least one of the princes would strengthen our alliance.”

“I haven’t yet been introduced.” Thor said in irritation at the implied criticism for his lack of progress with the older brothers. “I don’t know how you expect me to find common ground with a Jötun, when even the most innocuous subject of conversation is off limits.”

“He’ll be at tonight’s feast so you will make his acquaintance then. As for finding common ground,” Odin lifted his chin and looked down his nose at his son, an impressive feat as Thor was the taller, “I don’t expect you to like him, I expect you to earn his trust. You have some skill at diplomacy when you bother to employ it, as the women in half the realms can attest.”

“Surely you don’t expect me to pay court to the creature?” Thor snorted at the image of himself trying to charm one of the brooding giants with pretty words and a suggestive smile.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I expect you to win him over, not seduce him. Watch your step though. There seems to a hint of scandal about the lad. The Jötnar are quick to take offence and I don’t want you to cause a regrettable incident.”

Knowing the Jötnar as he now did, Thor considered the scandal could be something that would pass without remark among the Aesir. Possibly the boy had once been so impolite to sneeze in public or managed to drink enough of their watered down beer to become mildly tipsy. Whatever his sins were in this prudish society, Thor didn’t think they would amount to anything. He adjusted his cloak and found his hand dropping to his belt. At least the Jötnar had no law against going armed in public as the Vanir did. Though as the giants could create their own weapons in an instant, Thor didn’t see how such a law could be enforced.

It was with relief that Thor heard the door to his father’s chamber open and Odin strode forth, looking every inch the regal king. Thor was proud of his father. The Jötnar might be bigger and physically stronger, but it was Odin who ruled the nine. His visit here was one of a ruler to his vassal. Laufey could only press his requests so hard. Odin had the upper hand and both monarchs knew it.

Together Thor and Odin entered the great hall and approached the high table. As was customary they were the last to arrive and Thor scanned the table looking for a new face. As he did, he saw there was an empty chair next to his accustomed seat. It seemed they were not the last. Perhaps tardiness was Loki’s social sin. The chair was fitted to one of Aesir size and Thor wondered just how young, Loki was. He did not look forward to entertaining a child through the hour long feast.

Thor had pulled out his chair when there was a disturbance at the other end of the room which caused him to pause. He glanced up to see…  
Thor blinked, not certain what he was seeing. At first he’d thought it a Jötnar child, for it was no taller than a half grown youngster and there was the dark hair he’d come to associate with the giants’ children. However the creature didn’t have a child’s scalp lock but a full head of shining hair worked into a complicated braid which cascaded down its back. And its proportions where not those of a child, but of an adult, though in miniature. 

In clothing too it differed, for it was not dressed in a child’s tunic or the knee length kilt and harness of an adult. The man, and Thor was reasonably certain it was a man despite his delicate features and lessor height, wore a translucent aqua vest that bared his lean muscled belly and a matching ankle length silken skirt which rode low on his hips. The garment was slit up one side and a slim cerulean leg was bared to the knee with every other step. Sparkling strands of gold was woven into the small Jötun’s ebony hair. Tinkling gold medallions hung from his swaying hips and delicate golden filigree decorated his forearms and long fingered hands. Emeralds glittered in the lobes and curves of his ears and a necklace of blood red rubies, a match to his mocking eyes, set off his slender throat. There was more wealth displayed on the man then Thor had seen in all of Jötunheim. 

The exotic Jötun glided toward the table and a taunting smile stretched his dark lips, baring sharply pointed teeth.  
“How kind of you to wait my arrival before taking your seat Odinson,” he said in a rich baritone, “lest I be accused of affronting custom.” He slipped gracefully into the chair Thor was holding and smirked up at him. Thor snapped out of his trance, closed his mouth and took the only empty seat. He glared at the little Jötun. 

“Allfather, Prince Thor,” Laufey said, “may I present my last born child, Loki Laufeyjarson, seidrmadr of Utgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty little snake.


	2. Missteps and misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some back story. Loki spins webs and manages to catch Thor's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In switching POV I'm also switching Loki and the Jötnar's pronouns. I hope this is not too confusing.

Loki shooed away their attendant and closed their eyes, letting the warm water ease the tension from their body. Liking warm water in their bath was only one more way they differed from their kinfolk. They thought back over the last few days and chewed their lower lip. They didn’t see how they were going to deal with this particular indiscretion, though naming it thus was an understatement. If only they’d been born a normal Jötun, life would be much less complicated. Loki sighed. Less interesting also they admitted. 

They couldn’t even blame Angrboda, as much as they would like to. It wasn’t as if Angrboda had had any warning they were going to go into heat. Seidrmadr had cryptic cycles, unlike their larger relatives, and also unlike them, their cycles didn’t occur on a regular basis. Plus the much older Jotun had thought themselves well past such things. It may have been taking Loki on as a student that had triggered the resurgence. The sheer unexpectedness of Angrboda’s heat had caught them both off guard. 

That Loki had reacted to their teacher’s hormones was troubling them the most. Seidrmadr were a sport of the Jötnar. Their cycles evoked no response in the standard Jötnar and they in turn felt no attraction when the larger giants were in season. It had been a bit of a blessing that Loki was able to attend to the task of bringing food and drink to their unmated siblings when it was that time in their twice yearly cycle. Not that close family members ever felt more then an easily ignored twinge for each other at such times. But it was curtesy to not subject ones' family to even that level of discomfort. As Loki was completely unaffected it meant Helblindi and Býleistr didn't have to ask for the always embarrassing assistance of a post-menopausal servant to provide meals and clean clothing during the ten days of their seclusion. Likewise any Jötnar could approach Loki when Loki was experiencing their own heat without incident. Though at such times Loki wanted, he didn’t desire any of the Jötnar. 

This cavalier attitude toward cycles and Loki’s own arrogant assumption that they handled their upsurge in hormones better than other Jötnar because they had sexual desire outside of heat, had left them completely unprepared for that night. Loki had been unable to resist the mind numbing _need_ that assaulted their senses when they woke to find Angrboda in their sleeping chamber, clothed only in the blue and white light of the twin moons and with the scent of their season filling the room.

It wasn’t, Loki reflected, that the incident itself had been unpleasant. Far from it. Loki reached down and absently fondled their rising cock in memory of that tight slick grasp that welcomed them in better than any appliance, however expertly crafted, could. If nothing else they now had something besides a nebulous imaging to focus their desire on. No, the mating had been better than Loki had dreamed it could be. It was the aftermath that was so disconcerting. In the temporary pause in desire after the first coupling, Loki had felt the awkwardness of a sexual liaison with someone they respected, but not felt any other attachment to. 

They were frightened, when far from feeling a similar embarrassment, Angrboda began pouring out their heart to the younger Jötun. Angrboda seemed to think that Loki had harbored more then a student's regard for their instructor and that a permanent relationship was the inevitable outcome of the heat induced pairing. Loki had disentangled themself from their overly affectionate embraces, claimed a need for the privy and bolted into the night with what little clothing they could grab on their way out the door. For once Loki was glad of Angrboda’s fussy insistence that footwear be removed in the entrance of the house. Loki would not have wanted to trudge the several days trip home in their bare feet. They only hoped that the reputation for sterility in the seidrmadr was true. They might be able to wiggle out of an unproductive mating, however if they had gotten Angrboda with child their fate was sealed.

Unless,  
Loki thought about it. If there was a prior, or politically more important commitment then Angrboda’s claim on Loki, then that claim would fall to the wayside. Not that Loki wouldn’t be responsible for the possible child’s upbringing or for that matter any compensation that Angrboda might request for their effort in birthing a child and any damage to their reputation. Loki waved off that problem. They were after all a prince of the realm and their heirs would be a welcome addition, especially if the child too was a seidrmadr. Funds were also not a problem, though Laufey would lecture them and possibly curtail Loki’s activities for a while. No it wasn’t the potential child Loki feared, nor damage to their own reputation, it was being shackled to someone they felt no love for and yet who loved them. The pity it evoked twisted in Loki’s guts and dispelled the mild arousal that had been hovering over their groin. 

Then, if they didn’t have enough to think about, Laufey had asked them this morning, on the first day after their arrival home, that Loki try to spark a friendship with the Aesir prince. Thor was by all accounts a rude brute who seemed unable to set aside his own self-pity long enough to gain an interest in anything outside of his daily sparring. According to Loki’s siblings Thor only nattered on about pointless nights of self-indulgent intoxication and an unseemly interest in the other half of his split species. When he had complained of missing the Aesir hunting season Helblindi had arraigned for a guided hunt. The guide unfortunately had a sensitive personality and the stress of attempting to set up a hunt interesting enough, but not too dangerous for the demanding foreign prince had sent them into seclusion. The Aesir brat was so selfish, and had so little decency when told of the ten day indisposition, he had actually pressed Helblindi about the state of the guide the next morning. He’d even gone so far to ask if a replacement could be arraigned. As if the insult of taking away such a prestigious job from the guide, for something they had no control over, was of no matter when compared to his own childish impatience.

Loki wondered how they were supposed to cultivate a friendship with a creature so devoted to his baser instincts. They suddenly smiled. Why, using the Aesir’s baser instincts was exactly how to cultivate a friendship. The courtship rituals of the Aesir were ridiculous, but straightforward. All he had to do was entice the brute into making a blunder bad enough to get them engaged. Of course Laufey would annul the arrangement before it got too far, but the threat of a marriage would serve to give their parent the upper hand in the present negotiations and keep Angrboda at bay. 

Loki sat up and reached for the body brush. They’d need to finish their bath so they could put together an outfit sure to catch the Aesir’s eye.

*

Loki nibbled on the thin slices of fresh fish that were the third course of the prolonged meal. So far Thor was living down to his poor reputation. He’d practically ignored Loki all through the first course and Loki had finally turned to Odin before they lost their temper with the arrogant beast. Odin proved to be a skilled conversationalist and Loki found themself entertained by the quick-wits of the Allfather. Too bad his son wasn’t capable of acting with even a scrap of curtesy. Loki had tried several times to include Thor in the conversation but Thor barely acknowledged their presence, answering Loki’s questions with a curt yes or no, and lastly an animalistic grunt. 

Loki didn’t know what had gone wrong. They had been sure Thor was impressed with their entrance. Their choice to risk annoying Laufey by arriving late had seemed to pay off from the stunned expression on the Aesir Prince’s face. Yet Loki must have misread him for what they took for admiration had been quickly replaced with an angry glare. Even now the Aesir was frowning and shoving the beautifully displayed filets about on his plate as if they were some horrible refuse instead of the choicest of delicacies. Odin had turned to Helblindi and they were discussing some of the poetic variations on The Wooing of Skaldi, a story known on four of the nine realms. Loki noticed that Thor had turned to listen for a moment and they hoped that this might be something they could use to entice the Aesir into a conversation. But after a moment Thor gave a dismissive snort and returned to shredding his fish.

Something in Loki snapped and they turned to Thor and hissed in quiet fury. “Are you such a spoiled child you cannot make even the pretense of civility?”

When Thor turned his angry gaze on Loki they continued in a low whisper. “I have no more desire to spend the evening in your company, than you in mine, but I at least, know my duty to my sovereign.” 

Thor’s face went through a series of emotions. Anger, embarrassment and then a rueful sort of humor.

He gave a nod toward Laufey and whispered back. “So your father is also urging friendship in the name of politics upon you?”

Loki decided to overlook the inaccuracy rather than alienate Thor further by correcting him. “Oh yes. At the least.” 

“At the least?” Thor queried, a look of confusion on his face.

Loki decided to gamble again. “I am after all third born. It is not unusual to form more permanent alliances using offspring who are not, shall we say, considered fit for the throne.” Loki was rather proud of that statement. Not a word of untruth, yet taken together it cast them in the role of a disposable lessor prince. If they couldn’t play upon Thor’s desires, perhaps they could appeal to his sympathies.

“You don’t mean marriage?” Thor said in a horrified whisper.

Loki grinned to themself, but put on a woeful expression. “Was not your own mother a princess of the Vanir? Laufey will be upset with me should I fail to succeed in carrying out their command. Without at least an engagement, there is no telling what may happen to me. I fear I will be forced to wed an old subject of the crown and made to live in the barbarous northlands.”

“That’s outrageous!” Thor said loud enough to catch Odin’s attention.

“What is?” Odin asked.

Loki shot Thor a cautionary look and turned to Odin with a laugh. “I was just telling your son of the time I caught not one, not two, but three of the greater salmon in one scoop of my net.”

“Tis true.” Býleistr put in. “For I was there. And a good thing, else Loki would have been dragged into the river and lost, for my sibling was too stubborn to let go the net though it almost cost them their life. As it was, it took both of us to land the catch.”

“I should like a chance to go after so great a fish.” Thor said.

Loki was surprised at his cooperation but decided to take him up on the offer. It was one way to steer him away from blurting out Loki’s web of lies in a show of well-meaning support. “The river is only two day’s ride from Utgard. While it’s not the time of year for the salmon run there are other fish there almost as large, which should provide you with ample sport.” Loki flashed Thor a grateful smile. “I haven’t been fishing in over a year and I would love to show you the spot.” Loki dropped their voice and cast a worried expression at Laufey. “That is if I can be excused from my royal duties for a week? May I?”

One side of Laufey’s mouth quirked up for a fraction of a second. “I think that could be arraigned, if the Allfather can spare his son for that span of time?”

“By all means.” Odin agreed. “It is fitting that Thor have a chance to see more of Jötunheim and I can think of no better guide then one of your sons.”

“Then it is settled. When should you like to leave?” 

“If it is not too much trouble,” Loki said, thinking of a possible harshly worded demand which could arrive from Angrboda at any moment, “I would like to go in the morning. The dearth is over tonight and I think Thor would enjoy seeing the first flush of the summer flowering.” At Laufey’s slight frown they continued. “We shan’t need any servants, my liege, as you know I am used to traveling light and Thor, so I have heard, has gone on many a victorious expedition and needs no pampering.”

Thor puffed up a bit and nodded. But thankfully he held his tongue and didn’t start bragging to the king and court of his exploits. It was only later, after Loki had given him a whispered promise to speak further of their dilemma privately that Thor decided to regale Loki with tales of his hunting prowess. It was a small price to pay for so much gain. Loki had to admit that the Prince did take after his father in some ways, for he could spin an entertaining tale and his charm was undeniable when he chose to exercise it. They found themself caught up in his exciting narrative more than once. Perhaps, Loki thought, the fishing trip was not going to be tedious after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both making a few assumptions based on their own cultures. To Thor inquiring after a sick employee and offering to transfer their responsibilities to someone else while they take time to recover is an act of kindness. To him one acquires friends that have common interests.  
> To the Jötnar one offers to share their own interests as an overture to friendship and the potential friend makes the effort to learn of their interest before offering their interest in turn. Also drinking to the point of intoxication is seen as childish and potentially deadly in their unforgiving environment. As we have seen, their sex lives are not something to be publicly discussed.


	3. Explanations and Exclamations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns more about Jötunheim and its inhabitants. Loki has an unhappy revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheAngryKimchi, I'm afraid this is going to be a monster of a story. I hope you don't mind the serial installments.

Thor rode silently beside the sorcerer. Now that they were away hours away from city, he was beginning to reassess his hasty choice to go off alone on a fishing trip with the fellow. There had been that very quick exchange of words after the banquet, when Loki had promised to enlighten him further on his predicament once they were away from spying ears. So far Loki had held his tongue. Thor had thought of confiding in Odin the night before, about Laufey’s bizarre plan to make a marriage alliance by wedding his youngest son to Thor. However, upon reflection Thor had wondered if he wasn’t the butt of some elaborate joke. The entire thing had been ridiculous, and yet while Loki was talking, Thor believed him to be sincere. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard of men marrying men or women wedding women. Two of his father’s oldest friends and former battle brothers were married and had adopted and raised a number of orphaned children. But Thor was the only heir to the throne of Asgard. Any marriage would have to be one that could produce children. Not to mention he was well known as a lover of women.

That morning Thor had been too occupied with mastering the unfamiliar gait of the riding beasts, to question Loki further. The animals were long legged and slimmer cousins of the battle beasts Loki’s brother was so fond of. They paced instead of trotting, and until he got the hang of it, the swaying motion left him mildly nauseous. It had also left him feeling out of sorts during the midday meal break and it wasn’t until now, when the sun was halfway down the sky and his stomach finally settled, that his curiosity overcame his reluctance to commit another breach of the Jötnar’s mysterious social code.

He glanced over at Loki. Today he was dressed in pants, soft low boots, a long sleeved tunic and the first cloak Thor had seen on Jötunheim. The only jewelry he wore were the emeralds that studded his ears. They were nicely shaped ears and the delicate rims were tinted a soft violet that matched the wind roused color on the little Jötun’s cheeks. Not so little, Thor thought, he’s only an inch or two shorter then I am. On Asgard he’d be thought a tall man. Even a handsome one, in spite of his strange coloring. 

The crimson eyes met his and disconcerted, Thor looked away and took in the greening tundra. Everywhere shoots were pushing up through the frost dusted ground. Tiny yellow flowers, the first blooms he had seen on Jötunheim were scattered between the larger stems. Overnight the land was transformed. The numerous ponds reflected the clear pale blue of the sky and the scattered granite boulders sparkled as if dusted with diamonds. The air was crisp, but not the biting cold he was used to this late in the day.

“I don’t believe,” Thor said, “I’ve ever seen plants grow so quickly. Only yesterday this plain was barren of life. The sun itself seems brighter today.”

“That would be, Odinson, because it is brighter. The dearth is over and summer will be on us shortly.”

“How can the sun be brighter? Does it flare up like a candle?”

Loki chuckled. “No. But for the past month the orbit of our third moon has overlaid the path of the sun and blocked a considerable amount of its light. Had it not been cloudy the last three days, you would have noticed the light increasing as their trails separated. ” 

Thor raised a skeptical eyebrow at Loki. “I think I would have noticed a third moon.”

“It’s in the sky right now. But I don’t expect you to be able to see it.”

“Ah. An invisible moon. That explains why I never noticed it.” Thor shook his head at the poor jest.

“Almost invisible. Sunchild, our third moon was hit by a meteor in my great grandparent’s time and was torn into fragments. That was the beginning of the first dearth. Those were terrible years, for the collision littered the land with meteorites for days. Forests burned and parts of the ocean boiled. Although not many people were killed outright by the barrage, the remaining debris cloud was so wide the sun was obscured and summer never came that year. The plants died and so did so the grazers who depended on them. Famine struck Jötnar and beast alike. Had not the Vanir answered the call for help the death toll would have been terrible. Skaldi was one of our envoys which is how they met Njord. But I am sure you know of that tragic story."

At Thor's nod, Loki continued. "Over time the shattered moon's remaining matter has contracted and our has world adapted. I am told the dearth shortens every year, and in the future, the dust cloud will shrink back into a tiny moon. Then there shall be no more ice days between spring and summer, nor shall fall be cut short.” 

“There is much of Jötunheim, we of Asgard do not know." Thor said. "May I ask if all seidrmadr are as you?”

“You may.” Loki said with a mischievous smile.

Thor chuckled. “Thank you your highness. Are all seidrmadr like you?”

“No. There is none so swift, so clever, so beautiful, nor so powerful as I.” 

“You forgot humble.”

“Truly? After last night’s tale telling I was not aware you knew the meaning of the word.”

“It is not bragging when one speaks the truth.” Thor mock grumbled. In truth he liked the banter. It was refreshing to speak with someone whose words were not throttled by etiquette. 

“I am glad we are agreed.” Loki said primly.

Thor burst out laughing, and Loki’s self-satisfied smirk told Thor he too was enjoying their exchange. 

“I don’t think feigning friendship with you shall be difficult.” Thor said. “However what I was asking was…”

Loki cut in. “All seidrmadr are small as I am. All retain the childish attributes of soft faces, low kin lines and detached ears. It is the price of magic to have our appearance caught between child and adult for all our lives. There are those who try to lessen the differences, who modify their features with knife or magic, setting bits of bone under their skin and sewing their ears down. A foolish endeavor. We cannot hide who we are. Why should we?”

“Why indeed.” Thor said. “I think you are fine the way you are. I find your looks much preferable to…” Thor noticed Loki’s sharp eyes and realized he was about to insult the sorcerer’s entire race. “… to many other people I’ve encountered.” He finished.

Loki permitted him a small nod. “That should make things easier. If my parent is to be appeased.”

“Are you serious? Does your father truly mean to attempt to marry you to me?”

“Laufey is not my father.”

“He said you were his son.”

“No, Laufey said I am their child.” 

“I don’t see what difference that makes.”

Loki tilted his head. Could it be Thor did not know? “Frigga is not your father, yet you are still her child.”

“She is my mother.”

“And Laufey is mine.”

Thor laughed. “Now I know you are joking. Laufey is a man. I have seen that clearly enough with my own eyes.”

“As I am a man?”

“Yes.”

“Then your eyes deceive you. For not one of my people is born half a person as you Aesir are. We are complete.”

Thor reined up his riding beast. “What are you insinuating?” He roared. “I’m as much a man as any damn Jötun.” 

“And are you also as much a woman?” Loki said pulling his animal to a stop.

“Of course I’m not a woman! Are you blind?”

“No. Nor am I deaf. But your ears seem to work as poorly as your eyes. I have told you plainly we are not like you and yet you do not listen. Helblindi told me you have seen one of my people with child and had the poor taste to ask if you could...” Loki’s face flushed violet. “If you could, share their company.” 

“WHAT?!!” Thor bellowed. It was his turn to flush scarlet with embarrassment. “I did not!”

Loki drew back at his obvious outrage. “You did not ask Helblindi to be allowed their companionship?”

Thor shook his head in confusion. He paused as the pieces fell into place. “Those two were men? Pregnant men?”

“Not men, Jötnar. As I am a Jötun, as my siblings Helblindi and Býleistr are Jötnar, and as my parent is a Jötun. Not half creatures, split into men and women as are your people.”

“Oh.” said Thor. He remembered some of the things he’d said to Loki’s older brothers, no siblings, he corrected. How he’d praised the physical attributes of the women whose company he was missing. Intimated how he was looking forward to bedding a few on his return to Asgard. How he’d complained of the lack of female companionship. It was no wonder they had become so cold with him if they were half woman themselves. 

“I owe your brothers…”

“…siblings”

“…siblings an apology. Several apologies. But I assure you I never I wished anything more then to speak with your women. When I thought you had women.” Thor amended.

“From the tales with which you regaled my sibs, speaking was the first step you used to securing an improper liaison.”

“It’s hardly improper if both parties consent to it.” Thor groused, kicking his animal into a walk.

“As though one could refuse.” Loki muttered urging his mount up to Thor's. The color again mounted to their face.

“They have in the past. I have never continued my attentions when they were unwanted.” Thor looked at Loki curiously. “In Asgard not even a prince may take what is not freely offered, nor a husband force his wife. I would think here it would be the same, especially as your people can defend themselves from someone who would try such a thing.”

“We do not speak…” Loki paused. His face burned with embarrassment. But if someone didn’t explain the basics to Thor he was only going to blunder about causing more awkwardness. “Our families protect us from unwanted attention when we are in seclusion. And our mates protect us once we are married.”

Thor thought for a moment. “I do not mean to be rude, but “in seclusion,” is that your blood time?”

“What is blood time?” Loki asked in confusion. 

“The monthly time when, for about a week, our women, if they are not pregnant, shed the thickened lining of their uterus. It’s blood, so blood time.”

“They what?” Loki said horrified. “Every month? Isn’t that painful? How do they survive?”

“I’ve heard it can be painful, but we have medicine to ease any discomfort. Yes, every month, though commonly women use medical treatments to suspend their cycles until such a time as they wish to conceive. I take it that you don’t do that?”

“No. I…”Loki shook their head. “That seems a barbaric system.” 

“It is how we are. But if not blood time, what is the seclusion for?” 

“It is private. On does not speak of it outside of one’s family.”

“If your father…”

“…parent”

“…parent expects us to marry then would I not be considered family?”

“So you are willing to play along?” Loki asked, seizing the opportunity to change the subject. 

“I may be. I have a week to make a decision.”

“Unless something comes up that takes us back to court.”

“Are you expecting something?” Thor asked.

“Not particularly,” Loki lied, “but you know how it is. There is always one minor crisis or another that needs attending to. I’m surprised that with you being the only prince, Asgard could spare both you and your father for a visit. I could only get away for schooling because Býleistr decided to put off marrying for another year.”

“Mother rules in our absence. Should Asgard require our presence she only has to ask Heimdall to open the bifrost and we can be home in minutes. What have you been studying?”

“Magic.” Loki said shortly. They felt the blush and looked away. They should have never brought up the subject of their abandoned internship.

“So magic is another subject you don’t speak of. At this rate we will have little to talk about.”

“Don’t be a fool.” Loki snapped. “There is nothing embarrassing about magic.” They opened their cloak and pushed it half off their shoulders. The late afternoon was surprisingly warm.

“I take it the lessons were not going well. Your brother, sibling,” Thor corrected himself, “Helblindi said you weren’t expected back for another six months. I too have had to take breaks from my schooling when the lessons are difficult.”

“The lessons were fine.” Loki said curtly. “Must you pry into every aspect of my life?!” 

Which really wasn’t fair, and Loki knew it, but their throat was closing up at the realization that not only was the encounter with Angrboda acutely distressing, but Loki had also lost the opportunity to finish their training. Laufey was going to be furious. Loki had already been sent home twice before by other teachers for being too difficult to train. Angrboda was their last chance. 

It wasn’t his fault, not entirely. The first teacher had been a bookish, ancient seidrmadr who’d been overawed to have a prince as their pupil. They let Loki run wild through their small settlement. Loki had been too young to be without supervision and they had spent more time hunting and fishing and playing jokes on the townsfolk, then studying. When Laufey had called for an accounting of Loki’s education, Loki had come up so short they had been packed off home to mature for ten years. The second teacher was a dull and pedantic lecturer who squeezed the joy out of learning. Loki had pulled a few minor pranks to liven up the lessons and they had reacted with fury, sending Loki home with a reputation for disrespect. It was another five years of proving themself before Laufey judged him ready for another chance and sent Loki to Angrboda. Angrboda too, had a reputation. Theirs was for being a demanding teacher who quickly rid themselves of any pupil who was unable to meet their high expectations.

Loki had liked Angrboda. While close to Laufey’s age, they were younger then Loki’s other tutors, and they had an impressive understanding of magic. They didn’t allow Loki to goof off and play the fool, but their teaching was so engrossing Loki had little desire to. Loki flourished under the combination of strict but fair discipline and challenging lessons. Laufey had been happy with the monthly reports and Loki had looked forward to studying under Angrboda for many more years after this trial year was over. And then disaster struck. 

Loki sniffed and rubbed their eyes. They became aware that Thor had spoken.

“Excuse me, I didn’t catch that.” Loki said, attempting to compose themself.

“Can you not tell me plainly what seclusion is for?” 

All of Loki's carefully suppressed emotions broke loose. “It’s because of a curse!” Loki cried. “A terrible, horrible curse!” With that they kicked their animal into a gallop and raced across the tundra.

“Ymir’s balls!” Thor swore and took off after the sobbing sorcerer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third moon has a geocentric orbit so twice a year it blocks the suns path, the dust cloud reducing the amount of sunlight reaching the surface. This is especially noticeable in late spring when the warming weather suddenly drops back into a mini winter. Plants and animals alike go back into winter mode for a month. In the late fall the effect is to start winter a month early.  
> Loki is trying to be direct with Thor, but is really not prepared for a frank sex talk with a stranger so they keep sidestepping the particulars. Loki was total little shit with their teachers, being a spoiled brat with the first and an unholy terror to the second. Angrboda wasn't having any of it and Loki, unable to intimidate or anger them, buckled down, went to work, and found they enjoyed learning. He's not a reliable narrator to his own life.  
> The Jötnar, like most mammals, don't menstruate. Lucky them.


	4. Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns a little more. An evening in camp.

Thor’s chase after Loki became a race when the little Jötun slowed their mount to allow Thor to catch up and then, with a feral baring of sharp teeth, set their heels once more into the beast’s sides. The two of them galloped side by side over the tundra, Thor’s heart pounding with exhilaration and his eyes tearing from the cold wind. By the time Loki again slowed, the sorcerer had regained control over whatever had caused their outburst. Thor decided it was best to leave the touchy subject alone. Obviously this “seclusion” was both embarrassing and uncomfortable to the Jötnar and had something to do with reproduction. Perhaps, Thor reasoned, it was like a blood time but without the blood. Thor had heard that the discomfort and pain his own women went through was quite exhausting. No doubt the fierce Jötnar would hate feeling weak and in Loki’s own words “in need of protection.” That would also account for their taboo on sharing information with a stranger, especially a former enemy. Satisfied he’d solved that mystery, Thor turned the conversation to fishing methods, and pole and line vs thrown nets. 

They made camp inside a high walled circle of boulders. Loki was, to Thor’s relief, back to trading sharp tongued comments and smug smiles. Loki was open to other subjects and readily shared information on Jötnar fashions, (which like the Aesir warrior outfits, were based on practicality) music, (harmonic rather than rhythmic) and mining, (which was more for stone, than metal ore.) To Thor’s surprise he learned ice was the preferred mining tool. Liquid water could find its way into the tiniest of cracks and where there was water, the giants could send ice, expanding and splitting open fissures until entire mountainsides gave way. This was also how skilled a craftsperson shaped everything from tightly fitted granite construction blocks to the translucent alabaster plates that graced Laufey’s tables.

Loki mentioned that majority of mining for gold and gemstones was done around volcanoes, which on Jötunheim were both ancient and active, slowly releasing their molten rock in gradual seeps instead of the explosive blasts characteristic of Muspelheim. This mining was considered extremely hazardous work due to the heat and the possibility of invisible poison gas pools. Though nowadays the Jötnar had tools to detect the gasses and protective clothing against the heat, the aura of danger still lingered about gold and gems and they were considered bad luck for any but a Seidrmadr to wear. This aversion had been reinforced by the Asgard war and its golden armored soldiers.

“Which,” Loki said, as they were unpacking the animals, “is why those two who were with child were quick to remove themselves from your presence.”

“But I wear no gold.” Thor said.

Loki leaned over and boldly tugged at Thor’s blond locks. “You are crowned with it Odinson. As ill an omen as any expectant mother would wish to avoid.” 

“It doesn’t seem to bother you.”

“I am Seidrmadr and not susceptible to ignorant superstition. I can drape myself in gold from head to toe and not feel a single qualm. Your shaggy adornments only delight my eye with their strange novelty.”

Thor tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Was that a compliment?”

“You may take it as such.” Loki said. They shoved a thick bundle of felted cloth into Thor’s arms. “Since you are so ill equipped for the task, I shall dig the latrine trench and set the boundary, while you assemble the tent.” 

Loki disappeared behind a downwind rock outcropping, leaving Thor to figure out the tent on his own. It was simple enough, a domed structure a little over his height, supported by curved whalebone struts. Thor had it up by the time Loki returned. He left the sorcerer to place their equipment and furnishings inside, while he went to make use of the latrine. He also took the opportunity to report to his father without being over heard. The connection was poor, the picture blurred and the sound more distorted now that they were further apart. Jötunheim’s shielding interfered with the communication devices. After passing greetings, Thor jumped right into his startling news.

“The Jötnar are both male and female!” Thor said. “In the same body!” He added in case Odin was confused.

The abrupt silence and look of consternation on his father’s face was rewarding. Thor smirked a little at his superior knowledge. Then Odin said.

“Did you sleep through all of your lessons, or only the ones about Jötunheim?”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew!" Odin growled. "I met them in battle. Wars leave bodies, son. A fact I thought you were well versed in. Did you think I was such a fool, I would not take advantage of an chance to learn more of the enemy?”

“No father.” Thor said, all his pride dashed in a moment.

Odin shook his head, disappointment plain on his features. “It’s too late to be helped now. I don’t know…”

Whatever Odin meant to impart was lost in a buzz of static. Thor was unable to reestablish the connection and after a couple of tries replaced the device inside his belt pouch. He had no desire for a lecture from his father. Odin wasn’t far wrong. Thor had listened to the first part of the lesson, where the battles were recounted and dissected for lessons in tactics and strategy and the challenges of waging a war in a hostile environment. It was when the tutor had turned to the boring parts like economics and traditions and biology that his attention had drifted to the pretty girl unexpectedly sparring in the courtyard. After all, Thor had thought back then, what use was knowing anything more about the Jötnar then how to best the creatures in battle. It wasn’t like he was going to spend any time on their ice ball of a planet. And Fandral, the son of a poor but distinguished noble, was happy to earn a bit of gold writing Thor’s essays. 

Thor returned to the campsite somewhat disheartened. But there was Loki, smiling his sweet smile and holding two steaming plates. The pleasing sight and the savory smell lifted Thor's spirits. They had finished the meal and were scrubbing the plates clean with sand when something occurred to him.

“How did you heat the food without a fire?” 

Loki straightened up and held out their hand. “I may be young, but I have mastered the element of fire.” A pale green flame leapt from fingertip to fingertip and fell with a sputter onto the damp ground, leaving behind a small burnt circle.

“Ah,” Thor replied. “Mother tried to teach me that trick, but I could never get the hang of it.” He drew Mjölnir from his belt and held her over his head. Lightning flashed from the darkening sky, hit the hammer and then exploded into the ground, leaving behind a smoking three foot wide crater. “Not that I needed to.” Thor smirked. 

Loki, who had leapt back like a water doused cat, smoothed their startled expression. “A bit hard on the roast fowl I would think, unless you like your meat in cinders.”

Thor laughed at Loki's bravado. “True, I do prefer your way of cooking.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I assure you, I can do more with seidr than cook.”

“I’ve no doubt you have many hidden skills.” Thor said.

He smiled to see lilac spread across Loki’s cheeks again. The little Jotun was rather attractive when they blushed like that. Though the day was cooling Loki had abandoned their cloak once camp was made. Thor had assumed it was because they were camped out of the wind. Now he watched Loki undo the two upper buttons on their tunic and give it a flap. Obviously they were getting flustered.

“A bit warm for you?” Thor teased.

“It _is_ the beginning of summer.” Loki snapped as their blush deepened. “If it is all the same to you I have some work to go over.” They ducked into the tent and a second later a light glowed through the crack in the door flap.

Thor shrugged. He didn't seem able to stay on the good side of the touchy sorcerer for very long. Doing as Odin had asked was not going to be an easy task. He decided to check on their animals. The riding beasts were folded up on the ground quietly eating from the pile of hay. They turned their heads to him and Thor spent some time scratching around their tiny ears. The creatures liked the attention and leaned into his hands and blew out slobbery sighs. When they had enough and returned to feeding, Thor checked that their tether stakes were still secure in the thawing ground. 

Just past the stakes he noticed there was a long narrow line in the newly sprouted plants. It looked as if someone had carefully pushed the plants apart. Those inside the line bowed toward the camp and those outside leaned away. The strange phenomenon was only a foot wide, and he strolled along it for want of anything better to do. It circled the entire camp. Thor scuffed at the mysterious line with one foot. There was a flash of green fire and a sharp pain in his foot and calf that had him staggering back. He rubbed his leg and the pain was replaced with a numbing tingle. This then was the “boundary” Loki had set. Apparently the young sorcerer's magic was useful for more than heating food. Thor shook his head ruefully. Loki could have given him a bit of warning. He turned and limped his way through the boulders towards the tent, pausing every few steps to stomp the feeling back into his foot and lower leg. Twilight was quickly fading and ahead he see the soft light of Loki’s lamp glowing through tent's walls. 

As he stepped into the open he was blinded for a moment as the tent flap was pushed open. Loki stood in the doorway, naked but for a pair of light undershorts, their skin gleaming with sweat.

“Thor,” Loki panted, his chest heaving. “Oh, by the Norns, Thooor!”

Loki’s tongue, pink and wet licked over their soft parted lips. Their pupils were so wide they looked black.

“We have a problem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki has just been a bit too fussed in the past few days.


	5. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets up close and personal with the truth of Jötnar reproduction.

Thor stared aghast at the sorcerer. It was obvious they were in considerable distress. Shivering in the cold and yet flushed and sweating as if with a fever.

“Are you ill?” 

“No. I need… You have to…” Loki hugged themself and with an obvious effort said. “I can’t… look after myself. I need… privacy. Seclusion.” They shivered and their teeth chattered. 

“What you need, is to get out of the cold.” Thor said striding forward. 

Loki stared at Thor but didn’t move. Their eyes widened and their nostrils flared. “ I need…”

Thor reached for Loki to move the Jötun back into the tent when he suddenly found his arms full of the slender sorcerer. 

“Need you!” Loki cried and buried their face in Thor’s armpit. 

Thor struggled to pull Loki away. Their slender limbs were surprisingly strong and their sweat slickened skin, combined with the way they twisted and clung, meant that Thor was sweating himself by the time he managed to disentangle Loki. 

He pinned Loki’s arms behind their back and forced the Jötun inside the tent. Even then Loki squirmed their butt back against Thor, whining and panting.

“Mate me!” Loki howled as Thor shoved them onto one of the low beds. “Yes! Yes!..Noooo!” Their cry of pleasure changed to one of longing when Thor put Mjölnir on the small of their back and stepped away. 

“If this is what passes for seduction among the Jötnar, I don’t care for it.” Thor said. 

He backed further away, found the small heater and activated it. As soon as he could feel the radiating warmth, he removed his own cloak, smoothed back his hair and took a deep breath. The tent reeked of Jötnar. That mild tangy scent he’d grown used to in their company, was magnified tenfold and overlaid with the warm musky odor of arousal. He glanced at Loki. Loki hadn’t been able to wiggle out from under the hammer but they had managed to get free of their undershorts, which now hung from one slender ankle. Their muscular rump was flushed the same lilac as their face. Seeing Thor’s gaze was once more on them, Loki spread their thighs, tilted their butt and angled their hips toward Thor.

“Please…” Loki begged, looking over their shoulder at Thor with unfocused crimson eyes.

“Loki I am not going to…” Thor’s eyes dropped from the flushed face to the swollen violet folds of Loki’s quim on prominent display. That it was backed by a full sack of the same hue did nothing to take away from its appeal.

“Mate me!” Loki yowled. They rutted their hips on the blankets. “You smell so good. Tho-or!” 

Thor shook his head to clear his thoughts. “What is wrong with you?” He growled. “First you blush like an untried maiden if I so much as hint about sex, and now you’re acting like a cat in heat. I don’t know what your game is, but I’m not falling for it.” 

But even as he said it, Thor knew this was no game. Loki wasn’t trying to seduce, they looked almost in pain. Panting and sweating and desperate. As he watched slender blue fingers were thrust hard into the violet folds and Loki’s other hand began roughly pulling at that long cock which the undershorts had done nothing to hide.

Thor winced and turned his back to give Loki the privacy they had requested. While he could shut out the sight he couldn’t shut out Loki’s whimpering and moaning or the wet squishing sounds that his imagination was happy to illustrate. His own face was flushed and he felt a distinct tightness about his groin that required him to make adjustments. Thor hoped whatever was wrong with the sorcerer would soon pass and they could both forget this uncomfortable situation. Except, “Seclusion.” Thor remembered that’s what Loki had said. “Fuck!” Thor thought. His hunt had been put off because the guide was indisposed and in seclusion for ten days. How was he going to put up with this for ten days? 

Thor heard a low pitched moan and a long shuddering sigh. A minute later there was a deep groan, followed by a rustle of blankets.

“Please,” Loki said and they sounded more like themself. “Be kind enough to remove your hammer. I shan’t throw myself at you. For the moment at least.”

Though that last sentence was scant comfort, Thor turned back around. Loki had pulled the bedding up and covered as much of themselves as they could, considering they were pinned belly down. Their face was still flushed, but their expression was one of embarrassment, not desire. Thor lifted Mjölnir though he held it at ready and Loki quickly covered their exposed back and turned to face the tent wall. 

“If I could trouble you for a damp cloth?” Loki said in a tight voice.

Thor went through their supplies for a washcloth, wet it from his canteen and dangled it in front of Loki’s face, the only part of them visible. An arm darted out from under the blankets, snatched the cloth and disappeared.

“Thank you.” Loki said. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“I take it that this is what, ‘in seclusion’ means.”

“Yes.”

“Some warning would have been nice.”

“Had I any, I would never have left Utgard. But cryptic cycles are another mark of a Seidrmadr.”

“Is it over?”

“I am afraid not. Heats typically last ten days, though mine have varied from as short as three to as long as twelve. In a short time I’ll be back to a mindless beast, intent only on mating. I do apologize for my behavior. It’s exceedingly rare to be attracted to those of a different people.”

“Am I so unattractive then?” Thor said trying to lighten the awkward situation. 

“Not at all. You’re gauche and unlearned, but you have an intelligent mind, admit when you are wrong and show kindness to those who don’t deserve it. You are close to my age and not unpleasant to look upon. I could do worse for a mate. Much worse. Not to mention you smell incredible…” Loki took a deep breath through their nostrils and their pupils widened. 

Thor gripped Mjölnir, ready to pin Loki back down.

Loki shook their head and their pupils shrank. “Oh dear, I do believe that is the problem. You smell so overly ready to inseminate. It must be your split heritage. There are no female hormones to balance your scent.”

“I think it would be better if I slept under the stars tonight.” Thor said. 

“You shall have to tie me up if you do not wish me to follow you to your bed.” Loki made a soft buzzing sound in the back of their throat that sent a shiver down Thor’s spine. 

He picked up Loki’s pants from the tent floor, and pulled the wide belt from the loops. “Give me your foot.” Thor said gruffly. 

Loki stuck their bare foot out from under the blankets. Thor wrapped the belt around Loki’s ankle, threaded it through the buckle, and pulled it tight enough that it wouldn’t slip off his foot but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. He bound the reminder of the leather around the head of his hammer and set it on the ground. 

“Try that.” Thor said. Loki tugged. Mjölnir stayed put. The thick leather didn’t stretch. Thor nodded. “That should hold you. I’m going to call my father and tell him you aren’t feeling well and that we need your siblings to come get you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Thor picked up his mat and bedding and opened the tent flap, only to be greeted by a steady fall of icy rain. “By all the cursed souls in Hel!” Thor swore.

Loki’s laughter held a note of hysteria. “It seems you are stuck with my company now.”

“If I find out you’re causing this…!” 

“I am not the weather god.” Loki panted. “Maybe you should not have been so quick to show off.”

Thor thought about trying to steer the storm away, but even on Asgard that was difficult. He was much better at calling storms then controlling them. Odin had warned him against using his power on the alien world, and after one secretive, failed try Thor had not tried again. Jötunheim’s weather fought him. But he’d forgotten all about that with his earlier attempt this evening to impress Loki. He wondered why he’d wanted to. 

He glanced back at the Jötun who was lying flat on their back, lean chest exposed, eyes closed, sweat already beading on their violet flushed cheeks. Thor had to concede Loki was a pretty thing. Attractive in body and sharp of mind. Thor had had a solitary autumn before they left Asgard. He’d been too busy attending all the meetings that led up to the trip to Jötunheim, to pursue any romantic endeavors. It wasn’t like it would mean anything to either of them, he reasoned. Loki simply had an itch that needed scratching and he had the ability to scratch it.

“Damn.” Thor said, remembering. “The riding beasts. They’ll be freezing in this.” 

“Made for it. Fur sheds water.” Loki panted. “Survive winter blizzards. Kind of you… to think of them. You’re very kind. Tho-or.” 

They made another whimpering sound and Thor swore. He pulled out the com, thumbed it on and waited. If anything, the static was worse. Lightning sizzled across the sky and thunder boomed. Whether it was in answer to his growing frustration or coincidence he didn’t know.

“Tho-or.” Loki caterwauled, their back arching. “Mate me! Tho-or.”

Thor threw his bedding down and stalked over to Loki, who was already writhing, their blankets kicked off and their hands clenched in the lower sheet. “If I fuck you, will you stop yowling my name?”

“Yes! Yes! Pleee-ase!”

Thor didn’t know if that was yes, Loki would stop howling, or only the little Jötun expressing excitement that he might get laid. Again lightning cracked and thunder boomed and Thor could feel his own power crawling under his skin. The ache in his groin was pressing and the thought that he could quench it tempting. He dropped to his knees between Loki’s spread thighs and opened his pants, freeing his cock. There was no need to stroke himself any harder, the sight of the wanton sorcerer begging for his touch had done the trick.

“Are you certain?” Thor forced himself to ask, though his head was swimming with his own lust.

“Mate me!” Loki screeched and rose to meet him.

Slim muscled arms wrapped around his chest and one long leg around his thighs, the other still pinned to the ground. Thor had had a hint of Loki’s warmer temperature when he’d first wrestled them into the tent, still, he was surprised at the heat as he pressed into their dripping quim. Loki howled loud enough for Thor to slap a hand over their mouth to muffle the piercing sound. Loki’s response was to twist their head away and then close their mouth around Thor’s fingers, licking and sucking frantically. Everything about them was frantic. From the way they rutted their cock on Thor’s belly to the way they ground their quim against his groin. Thor had never bedded anyone who was so much of a handful, as this squirming little Jötun.

Thor thrust into Loki and if anything Loki only grew more demanding. Loki kicked their free heel into the back of Thor’s thighs and raked their sharp nails over his ass and abandoned sucking his fingers to drive their fangs through his thin leather tunic and into his shoulder. Thor liked enthusiasm in his partners, but this was getting out of hand, he had no intention of allowing Loki to shred him. He pulled out and flipped Loki onto their belly. Loki didn’t seem to mind the change of position and raised their butt so Thor could slide back into the warmth of their body. 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips, and was finally able to control them enough that he could build up a steady rhythm. Loki settled under him and Thor felt secure enough to slide one hand around to stroke Loki’s clit. Except Loki didn’t have a clit, what they had was a firm cock longer than Thor’s. He knew that, he’d seen it, felt Loki rubbing it against him, but still it gave him a moment’s pause, driving home how very different Loki was. How this was not a woman, whose body he was balls deep in. Thor pushed past his own discomfort, closed his hand around the Jötun’s cock and started stroking them. He’d never left a lover wanting and he wasn’t going to start now. Loki howled again, this time thankfully into the pillows and not Thor’s ear. They rocked back into him and Thor relaxed. Now that their coupling now longer resembled trying to mate with an enraged cave lion, he could focus on their mutual pleasure. He nuzzled aside Loki’s long hair and kissed the back of their neck. He moved his other hand up to rub and tug at Loki’s dark nipples. Instead of howling Loki made a soft buzzing sound that quickly tuned into deep rough purr. Loki matched his pace, no longer bucking erratically. 

Thor smiled, this was more like it. Loki’s panting had slowed as well into deep steady breathing. 

“There’s my good little Jötun.” Thor rumbled. “This is what you needed, isn’t it.”

Loki purred louder. “Yesss.” They said in a soft deep voice. “Mate me.” 

Thor chuckled. “That’s what I’m doing, Loki.” He kissed them between their shoulder blades and worked Loki’s cock from base to head with a smooth twisting stroke.

“Feels so good Thor.” Loki murmured.

Loki squeezed his cock tighter and Thor thrust faster into the warm grip. Too fast, for he realized too late how close he was. Unable to hold off, he pulled his lover back and ground into them, as waves of pleaser overcame him. He spilled into Loki’s slick quim, shuddering in pulsing release. Loki’s purr deepened and they rutted hard into Thor’s hand. Thor concentrated on bringing his lover off as he puffed, trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding and his vision fading in and out. Loki’s purring stuttered, they gasped and then they too came, their inner walls milking every last drop from Thor’s softening cock, their seed filling his hand and splattering onto the sheet. 

They lay like that for several moments, Loki’s butt still raised and Thor draped over them. Then Loki gave a shake and Thor slide off to lay beside the dazed but smiling sorcerer.

“Am I to take it you enjoyed that?” Thor asked.

“You may if you wish.” Loki said with a lazy grin. Then they threaded their fingers into Thor’s hair and kissed them.

To his surprise Thor found himself kissing Loki back. He was so surprised, that when Loki pulled back, Thor had to lean in and kiss them again, just in case the first time was a fluke. 

It wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a guy with a very active libido, and while he prefers women, he has no prejudice against loving men, he's simply not been attracted to them. Loki, however Thor still tends to think of them as a man, (which is why he never gave a thought about sharing the tent with them) has now slashed right through Thor's binary gender categories and kicked his back brain into "SEX GOOD" mode.  
> Not to mention activating his compassion.


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heat. Consequences.

Loki woke to muted light. They stretched and yelped. Their shoulders, their back, their hips and their thighs ached and their quim and cock felt raw and tender. That was familiar, though this time it seemed they had gone overboard with the toys. Loki glanced around in confusion. This was not his room, neither the one in Angrboda’s home nor the one in Utgard. Where in the nine realms were they? A tent? Why were they in a tent? Memory filtered in. Thor, the fishing trip, trying to tell Thor they needed to be in seclusion. After that it was all the clouded mental haze of a heat. Loki concentrated and tried to make sense of things. One memory was fairly clear. Thor had tied their ankle to that hammer and said he was going to get Hel and Bly to come for them. That must have been at the very beginning. Then why were they still here? How long had it been? There was no tie around their ankle now.

Loki ran their fingers through their hair and grimaced. It was a tangled mess. The sheets smelled of sweat, and not theirs alone. Loki bit their lower lip. Both mats had been shoved together to make one bed. Had Thor mated with them? No, surly he wouldn’t. The Aesir didn’t have heat cycles. Why would he be susceptible to Loki’s? Yet Loki could detect the Aesir’s heavy male scent on their skin.

They found a set of clothing folded beside the bed and were just lacing the tunic closed, when the tent flap opened and Thor stepped inside, holding two bowls.

“Lunch is ready. Stew again, I’m not much of a cook.” Thor grinned, and then tilted his head. “You dressed yourself.”

“How many days?” Loki said.

“How many days what?” Thor asked.

“How many days was I in heat?”

“Eleven.” Thor said puzzled. “Still a bit sleepy?” 

“I’m not sleepy!” Loki snapped. “Eleven days? What happened to my siblings? Why didn’t my family come for me?”

“I couldn’t get through that first night. The storm blocked all communication. By the time I could,” Thor smirked, “you didn’t want me too. Remember now?”

Loki shook their head. Always had the time of heat been a bit blurred, but never so bad as it was this time. 

Thor’s brow wrinkled. “We spoke about it, you begged me to not call your family to take you away. Auðumbla’s teats Loki, you even used your own com to ask Laufey to extend our fishing trip by another week.”

Loki rubbed their forehead, vague images floated through their mind, like things recalled from a dream. “At your suggestion no doubt.” 

“Yes. I knew we were expected back after a week. I talked to my father and told him I needed another week to win your friendship. I know how responsible you are about your duties and I thought you should speak with Laufey so they wouldn’t worry about you. You’ve spoken with him, um, them every other day this week.”

“I did?”

“Yes. You told them of all the fish we were catching.” 

Loki frowned trying to think through the haze of the past days. They did have a vague idea they’d talked to Laufey. Maybe this wasn’t a total disaster. Another recollection bobbed to the surface of consciousness, then split to become many similar memories. “You mated with me.” Loki stated.

“Yes.” Thor said. “We had sex. Several times. I asked you beforehand. Every time. When you weren’t yowling. When you could talk. You said it was fine. That you wanted me to mate with you.” Thor was beginning to look distressed.

Loki thought it was about time someone else was feeling bad. “Thor, I was in no state to refuse you, no matter how sane I might have appeared.” Which they knew was unfair, but Loki really wanted to share the misery.

“I didn’t know.” Thor whispered with a look of absolute horror. “I forced you???”

His reaction was far more then Loki had intended, and they quickly backtracked.

“You didn’t force me. If I hadn’t been receptive to you, I would have fought you off. You could not have known.” Loki said.

Thor asked. “Loki believe me, if I knew you were incapable of consent I would not have touched you.”

“This is not your fault alone. I should have told you more. But this is an intensely private subject. I never considered that I would be attracted to you in such a way, nor that you would...” Loki rejected, ‘take advantage of the situation’, for a more charitable explanation. “That you would be attracted to myself in turn. I do appreciate that you asked.” Loki rubbed their temples, they had a more pressing concern. “Tell me you used some kind of birth control.” 

“No. Why would I? You told me you were infertile. Even if you were not we aren’t the same species. Who ever heard of an Aesir and a Jötun having children?”

Loki’s anger at the situation found an outlet. “You have!” Loki snarled and pointed a finger at Thor. “You sat right beside me and heard your father and Helblindi discuss the wooing of Skaldi. You even made a dismissive face about it.”

“But that’s, that’s just an old family story.”

Loki stalked over to Thor. “How can you be so dense?” Loki fumed tapping Thor on the chest. “If Jötnar and Vanir could not breed I wouldn’t be here. Skaldi was a second cousin of one of my great grandparents. They were seidrmadr like I am. Skaldi was sent to Vanaheim to ask for assistance when Sunchild was destroyed. I told you all that. In return for helping us, Njord asked for Skaldi’s hand in marriage. That is when Skaldi famously assigned Vanaheim’s ruler all those seemingly impossible tasks. Skaldi was so impressed at the clever way Njord completed each one, they agreed to the marriage. They had three children between them. Freya and Freyr the twins and Fenrir, the youngest. When their marriage broke up, Skaldi and Fenrir returned to Jötunheim and the twins stayed with their father. Fenrir was Farbauti’s sire and Farbauti was my sire.” Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. “Or perhaps it is that you are unaware that the Vanir and the Aesir are the same people?”

“Or course I know my mother and father’s people are the same species. But I thought Freya and Freyr were from Njord’s marriage to Nerthus.”

“Nerthus was Njord’s sister. You did not know that either? I thought your mother was related to Freya?”

“Freya was her great aunt by marriage. I’d always heard them referred to as Njord and Nerthus. I suppose I simply assumed they were husband and wife. Marrying a frost giant seemed pretty farfetched.” Thor realized what he’d just said and tried for damage control. “I didn’t know about your kind of frost giant. I mean, having a fourteen foot tall wife is a little hard to imagine.” 

“Not all ordinary Jötnar are so tall, as not all of your people are your height. There are other instances of inter realm parings, just none so famous. Loki turned away and gathered clean clothes, a towel and their bathing things. “I’m going to bathe, and then speak to my parent. Perhaps I can salvage something from this mess.”

Loki stepped outside the tent, and stopped stunned. They were no longer inside the circle of stones. To his left the riding beasts grazed the green sedge that sloped down to the tundra. To his right a river swept in a wide shallow bend. Yellow green leaves covered the brush willow on its banks and everywhere the flame of summer burst forth its bright red flowers. Three fat grey willowfowl exploded out of the brush as Loki walked to the river. He marveled at what the Aesir prince had accomplished.

Thor had brought them here. Somehow he’d managed their supplies, their beasts and a heat crazed Jötun to bring them to Loki’s fishing spot, based only on a description of the area. Loki could see that Thor had built a pit fire close by the tent and there was a steaming pot over it. Intelligent of him, they thought, with the almost constant wind, it would hold the temperature better and make cooking easier. Loki went around the willows and down the bank, to where they knew an eddy had created a sun warmed pool. There was clothing drying on the shrubs, theirs and Thor’s and one set of sheets. Loki stripped off the clothes they were wearing and examined them. They’d been worn before, and were not the set they’d worn on that first day. And while Loki was little grubby, it wasn’t days of grubby. More like they’d been sparring and hadn’t bothered bathing before going to bed. Or, their recovering mind supplied, like they’d been wrestling around in bed with one big blond Aesir all night. Loki flushed at the newly retrieved memory and waded into the water.

Loki was rinsing the last of the soap off when they heard the crunch of footsteps on gravel. They looked over the brush to watch Thor, visible from the shoulders up, walk toward the fire, carrying the bowls. He tipped the contents of one the bowls out, undoubtedly returning it to the pot Loki had seen on his trip down to the river. To Loki’s alarm Thor started toward the river, carrying the empty bowls and utensils. Loki moved the wash cloth to cover their groin, and ducked lower into the water.

“Excuse me.” Loki said in a warning tone before Thor got any closer. “I’m bathing.”

Thor stopped and held up the dishes. “Just going to wash these.”

“I’d prefer you wait until I am finished.”

Thor looked puzzled. “I’ll be downriver. Nothing will get in your bath.” 

“Will you please go away?!”

As Thor still hesitated. Loki snapped. “I’m naked Thor. Leave so I can dry off and get dressed.”

Even as they said it they knew how silly it sounded. Thor had not only undressed, redressed and bathed them, he had seen every inch of their body and touched Loki in the most intimate ways possible. Claiming modesty at this point was frankly ridiculous. Thor apparently also thought so, as he gave Loki a little smile and rolled his eyes. However he put down the dishes and returned to the tent. 

“Let me know when you are finished.” Thor called. 

Loki waited a moment more to make sure Thor wasn't going to come back out, then they climbed out of the pool, dried off and donned their clothes. It didn’t matter if it was ridiculous, they felt how they felt. At least Thor hadn’t mocked them for it. Loki informed him they were clothed. While Thor went downstream to wash their dishes, Loki popped into the tent, returned their bathing supplies and found their com. They walked away from the river and down hill past the riding animals. The sun was warm on their back and flock of small birds hopped and chirped over the blooming tundra hunting insects. Loki’s spirits lifted. They found a small boulder and perched on it, composed themself, and activated the com.

“Greetings Mapa.” Loki said, going for the more familiar address, in the hopes it would disarm Laufey.

“Greetings Prince Loki.” Laufey said, putting things back on a formal basis. “I am glad to see you looking so well after these last few days.”

“The strain of travel was tiring, as was the exercise of net fishing. I have led a fairly sedentary life since fall. I’m getting used to it now. How are you?”

“Not so senile that I can’t tell when my youngest is in the throes of a heat induced mating session and lying though their teeth. Nor when it is over and they are still lying.”

Loki’s spirits plummeted. “I…” Loki stopped, their nimble tongue tied up with fear. They knew that look on Laufey’s face. This wasn’t Laufey the dotting mother, nor even Laufey the unhappy parent. This was Laufey the king.

“Angrboda arrived in court two days ago.” Laufey said. “They brought a petition for acknowledgement of paternity.”

“Ah, I can explain.”

“No doubt. But I would rather have the truth. Has the Aesir got you with child?”

Loki cringed at the direct question. For Laufey to forego even the slightest decorum meant they were truly upset.

“I…” Loki swallowed and stopped prevaricating. “I have not checked.”

“Then do so and contact me with the result.”

“I, I never meant this to happen.”

“Nonetheless it has, and we both must deal with the consequences.” Their voice softened, and Loki saw their mother’s concern. “Loki, I will do my best for you, but this web you are caught in, is tangled indeed.”

"I know." 

Laufey sighed and ended the call. 

Loki sat on the rock, gathering their strength, while the sun went from noon to far down the sky, casting his shadow up the hillside, taller than any giant that walked on Jotunheim. They had wanted more time to think, to come up with a plan, some way to spin this entire situation back to their advantage, before they attempted the spell of confirmation. But that time was now gone.

Loki dropped off the rock and picked a closed bud of the flame flower and placed it on the boulder. It was a simple spell and the flower involved didn’t matter, so long as it was unopened. Fitting, Loki thought, to use a bud the color of blood, the color of the Aesir’s cape to learn my fate. They saw Thor coming down the hill and quickly pulled their knife. Loki spoke the spell, pricked their finger, and sent their intent into the single drop of blood that fell onto the flower. Thor stopped beside them and watched as the flower first bloomed, then its petals withered, the stamens curled and the center of the flower grew larger and larger until it became a fat crimson berry. 

Loki looked at in consternation and put their hand over their lower belly.

“That’s a cute trick,” Thor said, picking it up. “But it seems a lot of trouble for one berry.”

“That is not why I did it.” Loki said, starting back up the hill towards camp. 

“What’s it for?” Thor said, following them and eyeing the berry in his palm. “Some obscure poison to kill your enemy?”

“Now that’s a comforting thought.” Loki said. They laughed sharply when Thor threw the berry into the sedge. “Nothing so esoteric. It was a spell to determine the future.”

“So you are a fortuneteller now? Care to tell mine?”

“Why not?” Loki stopped and faced Thor. “It is quite plain for me to see. In nine months you will be a father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually infertile doesn't mean always and laying with a fertility god will up the chances. As for his partial amnesia? Its temporary and due the intensity of the session. It will come back to him over time. Loki is like one of those folks who seem to be able to hold their liquor, and talk and act fairly normally, right up until they face plant into the carpet.


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor try to deal with their problem. Cultural misunderstandings abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should mention that Loki is a young adult from a sheltered upbringing and Thor is just a little older but from a much more boisterous and sexually open culture. Their ages are similar to 20 for Loki and 25 for Thor. There is a minor age difference, but a world of experience different. Victorian upper class lady vs a swinging sixties guy.

“You’re pregnant?” Thor rumbled. His eyes narrowed. “Is this a joke? I already agreed to go along with the fake engagement.”

Loki shook their head. “I always joke about my life being ruined.” They turned and continued back to the camp. “A bit late for fake anything. When did you agree? Not that it matters anymore.”

“A week ago, when we first got here. You really don’t remember anything of the past eleven days?”

“It is coming back, but it’s disjointed, more like a dream than anything else. I don't understand, normally my memory clears up in an hour or two.”

“Did you mean that about your life being ruined?”

“Why do you find it necessary to question the verity of my statements?” Loki snapped. Norns, the Aesir oaf was annoying.

Loki paused at the fire pit, a spitted fish had taken the place of the pot and there were some flat cakes warming on the hearth rocks. Loki picked one up and sniffed it and then took an exploratory nibble. It was a mix of several vegetables cooked in a spiced batter. It was good, no it was very good, and Loki took a big bite.

“I asked because, well it’s your choice. You don’t have to keep it for my sake.”

Loki turned on Thor furious. They swallowed, and it wasn’t fair that the bite of vegetable cake was a comforting warmth in their belly. “That would solve your problem wouldn’t it? No little half breed Jötun to shame you in Asgard. You could go home and pretend this never happened.” Loki snarled. For some reason tears wet their eyes and they turned away.

“Don’t twist my words! That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean, Aesir? You who thinks it’s myth that one of your kind would wed one of mine?” Loki said to the tent, refusing to look at Thor. Their throat was tight and they felt a tear run down thier cheek. 

“What is wrong with you? You’re angry with me because you are pregnant and then when I mention you can end the pregnancy you get even angrier. You’re the one who came on to me before we even left Utgard! You can't tell me you dressed like that by chance. You’re the one who kept their mouth closed so I didn’t even know what was going on with you. Norns Loki, it was your idea to go on this stupid trip.”

Loki heard Thor stomp away and turned their head to see what he did. The Aesir stopped at the edge of river, his hands clenched and opened, his shoulders heaved in agitation as he looked out across the flowing water. 

Loki watched him for a moment and seeing that Thor wasn't going to anything foolish, they squatted by the fire. They really were hungry and fish was smelled enticing. They took the spit down and placed it on the hearth rocks, but could not resist pulling off a piece of the browned skin and popping it in their mouth. It tasted divine. Loki sighed, part of their bad mood was hunger and the clinging disorientation from coming off heat. They went to the tent, gathered dishes and bread and a pouch of preserved berries and lay out their meal. They stayed down river from Thor when filling the kettle. But the Aesir was still gazing off in the distance. At least his hands weren’t in fists any longer, Loki thought.

Loki sat on the ground by the fire, their plate balanced on their lap and began to eat. Thor was right. They were being unreasonable, if they’d said anything beforehand Thor would have understood. It was a stupid plan to begin with, a desperate gamble to get out of their obligations to Angrboda. They didn’t want to go back to Utgard and face Laufey and Laufey’s disappointment and what was worse Laufey’s plans. And what about Angrboda and their child? What about this one? Loki wasn’t ready to be a parent. They were too young. No one had children at their age. No one of their rank Loki amended. Now they had two. How were they going to raise two children? Would Angrboda help or leave the child for Loki to raise alone? It was within their rights, Loki held the higher status and thus had more resources. Thor certainly wasn't going to be any help. He'd be back on Asgard in days trying to put the whole misunderstanding behind him. He'd had done it with all his other partners. A bit of fun was what he'd called his out of wedlock mating when bragging about his indecent behavior to Loki's siblings. At best Laufey might be able to pressure Odin into some trading concessions over his son's behavior. Though even that was a question, seeing as the Allfather hadn't reined in Thor's actions before this. 

Loki looked up at the sound of Thor crunching back across the gravel. He stood looking down at Loki, his brow furrowed. He cleared his throat, scanned the horizon, shifted from foot to foot. Loki was getting annoyed.

“Your food is getting cold.”

Thor took a deep breath and then blurted “Loki Laufeyjarson, I do ask for the honor of taking you in marriage.”

Loki blinked. They certainly had not expected that. Maybe the Aesir had some sense of responsibility after all. But he was going about it all wrong. 

“Why in Niflhel would I want to marry you? Why would I want to give up my home, my people, my future as a Seidrmadr to go live on that sweltering fragment of a world you Aesir call home? Sit down and eat.”

Thor managed to look relieved, deflated and insulted all at the same time, but he sat down and picked up his plate. “No marriage then?”

Loki rolled their eyes. So the offer had not been serious after all. Thor wasn't even going give a them single reason why they should attach their life to his. As if the Aesir's bare proposal was some kind of gift Loki should be happy to accept. He hadn't even offered honor-gild for the disgrace Loki would have to deal with, nor named the price of support for the child they had created, much less offer to raise it himself. Loki picked up their bread and tore at it savagely. Had they been anyone else Loki would end the pregnancy, Thor would pay an honor-gild and Loki, though their reputation would be slightly besmirched for their carelessness in an unplanned mating, would go on with their life. But Seidrmadr were rare and the children of them rarer still and they carried the gift of magic in their blood. Even if the child didn't express that gift it had a good chance of reemerging in their line. That was why Angrboda was even now at Utgard, filing a claim of paternity. This potential child Loki carried was also the result of two who carried power, Loki's own seidr and Thor's alien elemental magic. It would be selfish and irresponsible to deny his people such a legacy. Plus the child would be born from the ruling families of two realms, and Thor was in line for the throne. The idiot hadn't even offered to share his status. While on Jötunheim Loki, as a mage, wasn't eligible for the throne, it was well known that both Odin and Frigga wielded magic. Did Thor really expect Loki to accept the offered position of concubine instead of co-ruler? How could he seem so kind, and then be so cruel as to treat Loki as if they had no value.

Loki looked up from his empty plate. They were angry and despondent in equal measure. “Not if I can help it." 

Thor looked at them with such a sad expression they added. "I don’t wish to marry anyone." And why, Loki wondered, did they give a turgall's turd what the stupid Aesir felt? "I had hoped to get out of marrying Angrboda by faking an engagement to you.”

“That’s the old man...”

“Jötun”

“…old Jötun Laufey wanted you to marry?” Thor wrinkled his brow, remembering. “Isn’t he your teacher?”

“Yes they were my teacher.”

“Not a Lord or a Jarl?”

“No.”

“But why would Laufey want you to marry a teacher?”

Loki blushed. It was foolish to be embarrassed discussing such things. Thor had already a very intimate education on the mating habits of the Jötnar. Loki dropped their eyes and said, “Because they came into heat and I mated them.” At Thor’s astonished look Loki added. “We aren’t like the Aesir. We don’t mate outside of marriage. To take advantage of someone when they are in heat is a scandalous.”

“Then why did you do it? If you knew you’d have to marry them?”

“Because they woke me up and before I understood what was happening I was in rut.”

“You were in what?”

Loki felt tears in the corners of their eyes. Embarrassment and regret and a terrible sense of loss filed their heart. They swallowed and forced themselves to continue. “When someone who is compatible goes into heat, it will trigger a mating urge just as strong in their partner. But rut doesn’t last in between mating sessions like heat does. Once the first mating was over, I knew didn’t want be there and I… I ran away. It was wrong, but I couldn’t stay there and listen to Angrboda tell me of a love I didn't share.” Now they had proven themself just as worthless as the Aesir took them for. Someone who ran away from their responsibilities. Who thought only of themself. 

“Why would Laufey force you to marry them when it wasn’t your fault? They were your teacher Loki. They shouldn’t have come to you.”

“You don’t understand. When we are in heat all we want to do is mate.”

“But you told me what was happening to you. Maybe only for a few seconds, but you tried to warn me. Couldn’t he have locked himself up instead of seeking you out? He was the one in charge.”

Thinking past their guilt for once, Loki realized that Angrboda could have sequestered themself in their own quarters in the few minutes of warning they’d had, instead of going to Loki’s bedroom. They could have even pulled the bell that summoned their servant to see them safely into seclusion, and Loki warned off, before anything had happened. But Angrboda had chosen to give into instinct instead. To subject their younger and inexperienced pupil to a mating they’d had no chance of refusing once they were fully awake.

“But Angrboda, told me they loved me. They thought I loved them.”

“Loki, I don’t know your people very well, but that seems a poor excuse to put you in the position he did. Would your mother really demand you marry him because you were victim to such a trick?”

“But what if I led them on? If I made them feel that way about me? I must have been to eager to learn, or expressed my admiration in a way that made them think it was more.”

“He was the one in charge." Thor said shaking his head. "As your teacher, your elder he had a responsibility to you. If he thought you were flirting with him, he should have confronted you and put a stop to it. Not used the excuse of his heat to try to bind you to him.”

Loki nodded. Thor was right. Loki had panicked and then tried to get out of the situation and been too embarrassed and too ashamed of screwing up yet another chance at training to tell Laufey what had happened. Not that that made any difference at this point.

“It’s not that simple. I got them with child.”

Thor blinked. Then he ran a hand over his face. “Loki, for someone who is supposed to be mostly sterile, you have a remarkable fertility rate.” 

Loki lifted their head and glared at Thor. “This isn’t a joke, Odinson.”

“Why did you tell me you couldn’t bear children?”

“Most Seidrmadr can’t.”

“Your great grandmother didn’t have any trouble, as you reminded me. If you knew there was a possibility, then way say otherwise?”

“Because I was in heat Thor. I wanted you to get me pregnant at the time. That is the entire reason we go into heat. To breed. To have children. I would have told you I would have wolf pups from our mating if I’d thought it would get you to breed me.”

“Now that I wouldn’t believe.” Thor said with a grin. Then he sobered. “I am sorry Loki. I was convinced you knew what you were doing during your uh, sober times.”

“All five minutes of it.”

“Five minutes?” Thor shook his head. “Loki it was three to four hours between you wanting to have sex after that first night.”

“No, that’s not how it works. I don’t even sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time.” But Loki remembered talking with Thor, telling him of their life, listening to Thor’s tales. Why was it so hard to bring into focus? Their head was throbbing. Skipped lunch and spellcasting and the knowledge of what they’d done, combined to tense their shoulders and tighten their neck. Loki rubbed their temples.

“Headache?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to rub your neck for you?” When Loki hesitated Thor said. “It helped before.”

“I don’t get headaches when I’m in heat.” Loki said. “I never do.”

“You did this time.” 

Thor put down his empty plate and moved over to kneel behind Loki. Loki dropped their head onto their chest without thinking. When Thor reached around to unbutton the top of their tunic it wasn’t threatening, it felt familiar. His big hands were warm on their shoulders, the thumbs rubbed up and down the back of their neck, his fingers kneaded their tight trapezoid muscles. Loki sighed. Thor knew what he was doing. Loki leaned into the touch and left go of their anger at the Aesir. Thor's touch was comforting, as if Laufey or Bly or Hel was touching them. Slowly the pain in their head receded. With the pain, the haze of the past eleven days receded too. Their body remembered those hands. Massaging their neck, their back, and their feet. Cupping their chin, Thor’s thumb stroking over their cheekbone. Thor's lips... Loki’s head snapped up. They twisted to look at Thor.

“You kissed me!”

Thor smiled at him. “You remember that, do you?”

“You kissed me a lot.” Loki shifted on their knees until they faced Thor. “I kissed you.”

“Yes.” Thor said cupping Loki’s chin.

“But we don’t do that.”

“Jötnar don’t kiss?”

“Of course we kiss. But only people we care for. Family, or mates...” 

Loki pulled back and stood up. Thor’s hand on their face felt too good. It sparked confusion. They paced up and down. More things where coming back, the images sharp and clear and very disconcerting. Loki stopped pacing to face Thor again. 

“I licked your penis. I put it my mouth and sucked on it. Why would I do that?” But it wasn’t shame or disgust for the strange act Loki felt. They remembered liking the way Thor had tasted. Remembered enjoying the thick length filling their mouth and the wonderful scent of his arousal. 

“Because I did it to you first?”

Loki tilted their head. “You did. Why did you do that?”

“Because it made you feel good.”

Loki searched Thor’s face with his eyes. “It did. I didn’t know people did that.”

Loki could see a shift in Thor’s face. His eyes widened and he rose to his feet and put his hands on Loki’s shoulders.

“Loki, you’ve never had sex before this, have you? Other than the one time with Angrboda.”

“Of course not. I haven’t been married before. I just came of marrying age this year.”

“But you have had heats before?”

“I’m not a child Thor, I have had heats for three years now.”

“Do the Jötnar have sex when their partner is not in heat?”

“I, I never really thought about it. A couple could if they wanted to, I suppose. But they probably wouldn't want to.”

“Your people don’t have sex simply for pleasure?” 

Loki could see something besides confusion in the Aesir's expression and felt themself blush. They dropped their eyes. “Most don’t have any desire for it if they are not in the condition to breed.”

“Most?" Thor prompted. "But not all?”

Loki’s cheeks were almost the same shade of lilac they had been the past eleven days. “Seidrmadr do. We have desires when we are not…”

Thor’s hand moved from Loki’s shoulder and again cupped his jaw. Loki shivered. Why were they feeling like this? This idiot was not any kind of a mate for them.

“Tell me little Jötun, what do you do when you feel those desires?” Thor’s voice was low and soft and the hunger in it sent chills down Loki’s spine.

Loki’s breath came faster and they could feel the warmth between their legs and the pressure as their cock stiffened.

“Do you lock those desires away? Do you ignore them?”

Loki shook their head. Thor’s thumb brushed over Loki’s lips and Loki shut their eyes.

“Do you touch yourself?”

Loki made a soft whimpering sound and nodded.

“Do you want to touch yourself right now?”

Loki shook their head.

“No?” Thor tilted Loki’s head up. “What do you want, Loki?”

Loki opened their eyes and met Thor's strange blue gaze. They licked their tongue over their lips. They remembered exactly what Thor had done with them and what he could do. Even without the drive of heat, desire for the big Aesir made them shudder.

“Tell me my pretty little Jötun, tell me what you want.”

“I want you to touch me.” Loki said and bit their lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor thinks he is doing the right thing proposing and Loki's questions are an insulting rejection of him and the affection he feels for the little Jotun. Thor is on day twelve of this relationship, while Loki is only on day two.  
> Loki is startled at the plain proposal and then when Thor doesn't answer their questions thinks Thor wasn't really serious, or even worse that Thor thinks Loki isn't worth anything more then a low status position as a live in sex object. Either way its an insult and Loki doesn't understand why they still feel this connection to the clueless idiot.


	8. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of intimacy. In other words some more of the porn you have been waiting for.

Thor lowered his mouth to Loki’s and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and they sighed at the softness of Thor’s lips, at the roughness of his beard on their cheeks. Their lips parted and Thor’s tongue entered their mouth, tasting of honey sweetened tea. When Thor broke the kiss he gave Loki a searching look.

“Do you really want this?”

Loki dropped their eyes and nodded again. Thor took their hand and led them into the tent. Loki’s heart was hammering. It didn’t matter that they remembered Thor touching them, this still felt strange and new and more than a little frightening. When Thor sat on the bed and pulled Loki down beside him, Loki looked away unable to meet his eyes.

“Your face is flushed lilac, little Jötun. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were in heat again.”

Loki blushed hotter at Thor’s words. “I’m not!” they said, staring at their boots. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Why?” Thor asked. Again he cupped Loki’s chin and lifted it, forcing Loki to look at him.

“Because I’ve never done this before.” 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “You have. Several times. You told me you remember now.”

“I do. Mostly, but... it’s not the same.” Loki squirmed. “Memories aren’t the same as …” They tried to look away but Thor wouldn’t release his hold. 

“As actually doing it?”

“Yes.” Loki grabbed Thor’s explanation. 

They didn’t want talk about this, Loki just wanted Thor to... They shut their eyes to avoid that probing gaze, and plucked at their fingers. Thor’s other hand covered theirs. Loki felt Thor’s lips on their forehead, their cheeks warm soft kisses. Then a gentle caress on their lips that made Loki shiver. They could feel Thor smile against their mouth. Their head was tilted back and Thor kissed down their throat. Loki's breath came faster. They shivered again.

“Are you afraid?” Thor asked and there was a roughness to his voice that made Loki tremble.

“Yes.” Loki whispered, eyes still shut.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Their answer almost a squeak so tight was their throat. 

The hunger in Thor’s low chuckle was terrifying and arousing and Loki to their shame, whimpered again.

“Shh, baby. I’m not going to hurt you.” Thor soothed. His fingers were deft undoing Loki’s tunic and pushing it off their shoulders. “Norns, you are beautiful.”

Loki opened their eyes. There was look of adoration, almost awe on Thor’s features. No one had ever looked at them like that before. He did, Loki’s memory supplied. They shoved the thought aside, not wanting to deal with it. It was too confusing. Then Thor slide his arm around Loki’s waist, leaned forward and licked his warm, wet tongue over Loki’s nipple. Loki’s head fell back with a moan, their chest arched and their hands came up to hold Thor’s mouth to their chest. When his soft lips closed around that hard little point and sucked, Loki’s hips bucked.

Thor pulled away and Loki cried out. “Take it easy Love.” Thor said. “You don’t want this over before we get started do you?” 

Loki shook their head, fist to their mouth. Thor pushed their shoulders down on the bed, then knelt to remove their boots. 

“For such a shy little thing” Thor said, “you warm up quickly.” When he opened Loki’s pants and freed Loki’s jutting cock he grinned. “Very quickly.” 

He removed Loki’s pants and undershorts and then knelt on the floor between Loki’s thighs. Loki raised up on their elbows. 

“You’re still dressed.” Loki said.

“I don’t need my clothes off to eat desert.” Thor grinned. He put his hands on Loki’s hips and licked Loki’s other nipple then took it in his mouth and sucked. Loki dug their fingers into Thor’s shoulders and threaded them through his hair. They tried to thrust their hips up, to rub their cock against Thor, but Thor held them down. He moved back and forth sucking and lapping until Loki nipples throbbed and Loki was moaning and squirming, their legs clamped around Thor’s waist as they tried to bring him forward. When Thor pulled away a second time. Loki cried out, 

“Nooo! Don’t stop!”

“I don’t intend to.” Thor said and dropped his head to lap up the length of Loki’s cock. “Mmm, you are excited,” he said and sucked the salty drops from the tip of their cock.

Loki fell back panting, and clutched the blanket. They knew they wouldn’t be able to keep from clawing Thor if they put their hands on him. Thor was too strong and held them pinned down, unable to thrust and all Loki could do was take what Thor was giving them. It was exquisite and frustrating that the Aesir knew their body so well. The wet heat of his mouth sucking and lapping, every touch expertly applied to bring Loki to the brink and then back down. Thor released his grip on Loki hips only long enough to bring their knees to his shoulders, and they were pinned down once more. Thor varied his tormenting between pleasuring Loki’s cock and taking each of their balls in his mouth and rolling them over his tongue. When Loki didn’t think they could take any more Thor lowered his head to their quim and sucked at the violet folds and then licked inside.

“You taste different, sharper and not so earthy.” Thor commented. “And your scent isn’t so musky now.” He sucked Loki’s balls and then added. “Nice though. You enjoying yourself?”

“Gahh!” said Loki, far beyond any ability to speak.

Thor chuckled and went back to his work of driving Loki mad. Loki writhed and squirmed and moaned, sweat sheening their skin, lost in the intensity of Thor’s pleasuring and strength. They barely noticed when Thor released their hips. They did notice when Thor’s thumb slid into their wet quim and then out again, to be replaced by two thick fingers. Thor’s slick thumb rubbed circles over their anus. 

“Open up for me.” Thor said and Loki did, pushing out as Thor’s thumb pushed into his asshole. “Good little Jötun.” Thor said and his praise was one more thrill to Loki’s already over stimulated body and mind. Thor’s other hand circled the base of Loki’s cock and began stroking the spit slick length. When Thor took the head back into his mouth, Loki howled.

Loki bucked into Thor’s mouth, ground their quim against his thrusting fingers and clenched around his thumb. When Thor squeezed and rubbed over their most sensitive spot from both sides, Loki’s heels drummed on his shoulder blades. The pulse was fire from deep in their body. Their asshole gripping Thor’s thumb like a vise, their quim milking Thor’s fingers in surges, their balls tight on either side of their cock, their seed pumping up the length of their jerking cock. Fire that surged through their body as Loki arced and shuddered and came. Rising and falling and crashing, first and second and third waves then slower fourth and fifth and ebbing sixth. Until they lay limp and gasping for breath.

Loki watched through glazed eyes as Thor kissed their softening cock and moved away. He cleaned his hands and then striped off his own clothing. Loki admired the muscled body which had just given them so much pleasure. When Thor lifted his legs and placed them onto the bed Loki only smiled, unsure how to move any part of their body at the moment and content to let Thor do as he would. Thor crawled on the bed and cupped Loki’s chin and kissed them. Loki could taste their own seed, sharp and sour on Thor’s lips and it warmed him.

“I want to fuck you now.” Thor said. 

“Fucking is mating for pleasure alone?” Loki asked, sleepy eyed.

“Yes.” Thor said.

“As you’ve already bred me it’s an appropriate term.” They kissed Thor back. “Fuck me Thor.” 

As Thor straddled them, they bent their knees, reached down and guided his thick cock into the slick heat of their body. Loki moaned at the stretch. Their quim was still a little sore, but not so sore they wanted to stop. The feeling of being filled so full and seeing the way Thor frowned as if the pleasure was almost pain, was worth a little discomfort. When Thor began to more in them, even that discomfort faded in a leisurely ascension into desire. 

Thor lasted longer than Loki expected seeing how aroused the Aesir was. Not long enough to bring Loki to a second orgasm, but they didn’t begrudge the Aesir that. Their need wasn’t pressing and Loki let it fade into the comfort of post coital care taking. They were both cleaned up and Loki snuggled into Thor’s side, listening to his low snoring and almost asleep themselves when they remembered Laufey. They sat bolt upright.

“Oh no!” Loki exclaimed.

“Waz wrong?” Thor slurred, sleep heavy eyes blinking.

“I forgot to call Laufey back.”

“Can’t it wait till morning?”

Loki glanced at the tent door, outlined by the red of sunset. “It’s not that late and they’re expecting my call.” They patted Thor’s shoulder. Go back to sleep. I won’t be long.”

Loki dressed,combed their hair and then went outside. They walked down to the river to calm themselves, before calling their parent. They knew now why the memories had been so long in returning. They hadn’t wanted to remember. Loki sighed. They were good at lying, most of all to themselves. Thor had broken the mindless hunger of heat by the end of that first night. It wasn’t that Loki wanted any less, it was that they wanted Thor. They had wanted Thor’s compassion and his gentleness and his strength first. The heady way he asked Loki’s consent for every new touch, checking again and again that Loki was not only answering the need of heat, but that they were being pleasured beyond that need. 

As the days passed so too had the grip of heat over Loki’s mind. They could have asked Thor to stop, to take them home. It would have been hard, but Loki hadn’t even tried. Thor’s stories, his dreams, his smiles, the way he listened to Loki when they spoke, the way he looked at them like they were something precious, had all been as addicting as his body’s need to be mated. Perhaps even more. It was frightening. It was wrong to feel so, for someone they barely knew. So Loki had blocked it out. They had tried to cling to the haziness of heat so they didn’t have to face their confusing emotions. But that haziness was gone now and Loki knew they had to deal with this. They only hoped they would make the right choice.

Loki called and waited for their parent to answer.

“Mother.” Loki said when Laufey’s face appeared. This time it wasn’t an attempt to manipulate but a cry for understanding. “I am with child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki didn't want to feel anything for Thor. But they do.


	9. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes to a conclusion. Loki and Laufey make plans. Thor morns his loss. Loki gets angry. Alls well that ends well.

Thor lay in bed and thought, while Loki hunted for their clothes. Loki was a puzzle, to be sure. An intriguing and very sexy puzzle. Despite their present shy demeanor, the pretty little Jötun was just as responsive out of heat as they were in. Thor ogled their ass, no longer the attractive lilac of heat but still lovely. Thor contemplated ways to turn that muscular blue rump purple again and wondered if Loki would consider it. They’d been pretty enthusiastic about Thor’s suggestions so far. He indulged himself with the vision of Loki squirming over his lap while he warmed their rump with a few swats. 

Thor watched Loki comb out the tangles in their long wavy hair and then walk out the door, and he remembered that he wasn't going to get the chance to ask Loki. Their time together was coming to an end. Which is for the best, Thor told himself. His proposal hadn’t been well thought out and he’d only offered because he felt it was his duty to own up to his responsibility. He had to admit he was a little relieved that Loki hadn’t accepted. True, Loki’s disparaging dismissal of him, and of Asgard had hurt. That they didn’t want to marry anyone had hardly taken off the edge. When Thor had ventured to be sure Loki wasn’t interested in getting married Loki had rolled their eyes, as if even considering marrying Thor was ridiculous. No, Thor thought. I’m glad they didn’t consent. But he didn’t feel glad, he felt horrible. 

I’m not ready to get married he thought, I don’t want to give up hunting all day and partying all night. I like women, lots of women. Yet when he recalled those nights they seemed pointless and empty. Meaningless encounters soon forgotten. He tried to bring one of his lady-friends to mind and all he could see was a sharply chiseled face of glacier blue and big crimson eyes filled with longing. He remembered how that slender supple body felt in his arms and even more how Loki had laughed and sniped at him, quick and clever. How Loki had shared their love of magic, deepening Thor’s understanding, kindling his interest and making him ashamed of his earlier shallow remarks. He thought of how it would be to hunt Asgard’s hills and forests with Loki by his side. To sit at night and argue policy and politics with that sharp and insightful mind. What it would be like to have a sorcerer fight beside him in battle. To have a companion to share interests and dreams and even fears with. A lover like Loki to wake to. A partner like Loki to raise children with. A fellow king, raised to the responsibility of ruling, to share the burden of the throne.

Now Loki was on their way to speak with their mother to discuss their future. A future which included his and Loki’s child, but didn’t include him. A future which might include Loki’s teacher.

“That bastard doesn’t deserve Loki.” Thor said aloud. He sat up and reached for his undershorts. “Maybe I don’t either, but I am not going to just stand by and watch Loki get shackled for life to some manipulative old fuck.” Thor threw on his clothes and hurried out after Loki. “Even if I’m nothing to them, I can at least offer them a way out.” 

Loki was out of sight when Thor rushed out of the tent. He started toward the slope where he’d found Loki earlier, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. The Jötun was standing down by river pacing up and down as they spoke. Thor turned and hurried toward Loki, but he slowed as he heard their words. 

“…very serious. I know. I can learn a lot from them. Yes my King. As to the other Angrboda is a good teacher and as you say, they are mature and patient. It will be good for the children. The Iron Forest is only a few days ride from Utgard, so that will work. Um hmm. We share a love of magic and we do have much in common. I do believe they will make a good mate. Yes.” 

Thor’s heart sank into his boots.

“You’ll take care of the arrangements? No. I’m sorry mother, I cannot even consider it. I know, but I have made up my mind. I have to deal with my own idiot Aesir. You will have to deal with Odin. Three days then? Good. I look forward to seeing you soon. Yes, it really is the most sensible decision. Thank you. I love you too.”

Loki ended the call and turned. They paused seeing Thor. “You heard?”

Thor nodded dumbly. 

“Good, that makes it easier.” Loki stretched. “The one time I feel like having a drink I am in no condition to do so.” 

They walked past Thor and over to the fire pit, poked at the ashes and placed a piece of driftwood on it. 

“Since you are awake, would you like some tea?” Loki said, checking the kettle then hanging it over the rekindled fire.

“No.” Thor said walking into the tent. “I’m going to have a drink. Maybe several.”

He heard Loki’s dismissive snort and instead of angering him it only sent him farther into despair. He’d been too late. Too late and completely wrong, for assuming that Loki might reconsider. The Jötun didn’t look devastated about being paired to Angrboda. If anything they looked somewhat relieved. 

Thor picked up two bottles and stalked away from the camp. But not far. Just to a low outcropping of rock where he could sit and watch Loki, squatting by the fire. They turned their head in his direction, shrugged their shoulders and went back to adding tea leaves to the pot. Thor turned his eyes to the river, a pale pink snake reflecting the last glow of twilight. But his gaze kept drifting back to the slender silhouette, now black against the firelight.

He had just opened the second bottle when Loki walked over to him, cup in hand. 

“I know you aren’t all that thrilled about this, but that’s no reason to spoil the night by getting drunk.” 

“Three days huh? That was fast.”

“I don’t see what’s fast about it. It was all the time Laufey could spare. Rather generous of them all things considered. I thought you’d be glad.”

“Why should I be? What do I have to be glad about?” Thor growled.

“Is it really so bad? I thought…” Loki trailed off and turned their back to Thor. “I hoped in time you could,” They took a deep breath and they sounded a little sad when they continued, “become resigned to it.”

“Resigned?” Thor snarled. “Resigned to losing the one thing I really value? And for what? Nothing, that’s what. All I’ll have left is a few memories to last me the rest of my life.” He half sobbed.

Loki spun around and snarled. “Nothing? Is that what you really think of me? That I’m nothing? Is your cursed freedom to rut about Asgard like a stinking boar and drink yourself insensible so very important to you that you sit up here and weep for it like some kind of spoiled brat. Norns, Laufey was right and you are nothing but a foolish selfish child. Well you can go back to your stupid women and your stupid parties and your stupid planet and I won’t shed a damn tear for it.”

But Thor could see Loki wiping their eyes. He sat stunned at Loki’s words.

“You had better pray to whatever gods that bother to hear you that Odin has not yet agreed to Laufey’s terms. Because if I find myself wed to you, you perfidious oaf, I will drive a dagger right through that hole in your chest where your heart should be.” They held their com in shaking hands.

“Wed to me?’ Thor asked. “Wait, Loki! Wait! I thought you were going to marry Angrboda.” 

“Where have you been for the last two weeks?” Loki snapped. “Did you forget I came out here in the first place to avoid being married to them? Why would you think I was going to marry them? You are the one who proposed to me.”

Thor hopped off the rocks and confronted Loki. 

“You turned me down!”

“I did not.”

“You said you wouldn’t get married if you could help it.”

“Well I couldn’t help it, could I?”

“You told me to give you one good reason you should marry me.”

“Yes, and you, you great idiot couldn’t be bothered to give me a single one.”

Thor stared at Loki’s outline against the starlit sky. “I was supposed to give you reasons?”

“Of course you were. You are supposed to tell me what you are offering. How you are going to treat me, how you will provide for my children, what rank you are offering me, where I’m to live, anything at all. You didn’t even tell me you cared for me.”

“But of course I care for you, why else would I offer to marry you? You’d live in the palace and so would our children and you’d be co ruler as my mother is with my father. What did you think I meant?”

“How was I supposed to know? I thought you wanted a concubine so you’d have someone to fuck when you weren’t out drinking and carousing.” Loki took a deep breath in the sudden silence and ran a hand through their hair. “If you aren’t up here brooding on your lost freedom, if you thought I was going to marry Angrboda. What are you upset about?”

“I thought I just lost you.”

“I thought you were relived to think I wasn’t going to accept your proposal.”

“I was.” Thor held up his hand “I was an idiot. And the thought of being married, to anyone, scared me. But the thought of losing you scared me more.”

Loki nodded their head. “I also am frightened by this. But despite you being the most aggravating person I know, you do have your good points.”

“I do?” Thor said “Such as?”

Loki punched him in the chest. “Modesty isn’t one of them.”

Thor caught their hand and pulled them into a hug, back to chest. He rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder. Loki to his relief put their arms over his and leaned back against him. 

“So why were you singing the praises of your old teacher and talking about how close their home is to Utgard?” Thor asked. “What arrangements is Laufey making?”

“I was thinking of taking them as my concubine.”

“WHAT!” Thor said stiffening in outrage.

Loki grabbed their wrists and burst out laughing. “I’m teasing Thor.” Loki said between chuckles, “But now that I think of it.”

“Loki Laufeyjarson” Thor said squeezing them. “If you so much as hint of such a thing to me again, I will take you over my knee and spank your butt till its purple.”

“You are a brute, threatening me with violence and we aren’t even officially engaged yet.” Loki wiggled their rump against Thor’s hips. “My poor bottom is already hurting at the very idea.”

“I could always kiss it better.” Thor said and nipped Loki’s earlobe. “Seriously though, why talk about Angrboda?”

“Because they are the mother of my child and as such they have to be considered. Angrboda was not in Utgard to lay claim to me, only to claim the right for their child to be raised as a prince. I’ll pay their honorgilt and for the time it takes them to give birth and recover. And I’ll raise both of my children. Angrboda has agreed to teach either or both of them magic when they are old enough, if they are so inclined. In return Angrboda shall have the right to visit with their child whenever they wish. I don’t think they will abuse that part of the agreement." 

"They wanted to wave honorgilt as they said it was their own fault that they misread my intentions. But Laufey insisted and I see their point. If I don’t pay them, they would have to pay me and that would be a great hardship on them, for the honor gilt of a prince is very high. My reputation is already ruined by getting pregnant out of wedlock, and what’s worse to an Aesir. Besides I find it hard to blame them for falling in love and acting foolishly, when I have done the same.

“You have?” Thor said nuzzling Loki’s neck.

“I agreed to your proposal haven’t I?” Loki said. “With a few conditions, which your father better agree to or the marriage is off and he will have pay both honorgilt and child support and the cost of breaking an engagement.”

“He will? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because this isn’t a private arrangement. This is a marriage of two realms. You may have proposed, and I may have accepted, but it is up to Laufey and Odin to iron out the differences. Your father will no doubt balk at the idea of his heir spending half the year in Jötunheim, as my mother is at having the royal Seidrmadr spending half the year in Asgard. You may need to talk to your father, my love. 

Thor thrilled at the endearment. 

“I will. The old man is not going to be happy with me, but I refuse to leave Jötunheim without you." Thor chuckled at the idea of Odin's discomfort. His father had been happy to put Thor into this situation. He really shouldn't be upset at how it had worked out. "After all it was his idea I get to know you better.”

“True, but if Odin holds off too long our child will be bastard born. In or out of wedlock they will be born here. I don’t mind holding the ceremony in Asgard, but I refuse to give birth there.”

“He won’t risk it. He knows I’m just as stubborn as he is. But what are the three days for? Father won’t agree to our marriage, much less any conditions in three days. It’s going to take at least a month and most likely two or three.”

Loki chuckled. “The three days are for me. I didn’t come all the way out here, and endure all of this, without a chance to actually do some fishing. And I do mean fishing Thor, not fucking. As considerate as you are, you do take a toll.”

Thor let Loki go and reached for their hand. Together they walked back to the campfire.

“As do you." Thor said "I’m fairly certain I have scars on my butt from your nails.”

“Then perhaps it’s your bottom that needs to be kissed better?” Loki ventured.

“I thought you wanted to fish?” Thor said with a grin.

“Not at night!” Loki laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. Will Odin give in? Of course he will. He gets the treaty with Jötunheim, a powerful sorcerer in the family, and not one but two grandchildren (and possibly more in the future) who also have the potential to be powerful sorcerers, even if he does have to share them with Laufey. Plus there is someone to keep Thor from making a total ass of himself and instead settle down to the job of learning to be king.  
> Yeah, Thor's new wife is a Jötun and there's going to some trouble getting the Aesir to accept that, but that just gives Odin a bunch of people he can bully and yell at and feel smugly superior to, with his newly enlightened viewpoint.


	10. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of domesticity to end the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this, but this scene, kept playing out in my head last night, and I had to add it.

Thor smiled at Loki cradling the sleeping newborn. They were so beautiful, both the tiny hours old Jötun and Loki with their hair loose around their shoulders and their small breasts exposed as the baby took its meal. Thor ran his hand over the curve of Loki’s belly and felt a kick as their second child protested its confinement. 

“I think they want out.” Thor said.

“They’ll get their wish soon enough.” Loki said. “Another week at most, I have been assured. How is your back?” 

“Recovering. I don’t know how you are bearing the weight so well. Two months was more than enough for me and I was able to remove the womb to bathe and take a break twice a day.”

“Unlike you I was built to carry a child, and also I had the luxury of gaining the weight gradually not taking on a seven month old fetus and all the requirements of keeping it alive. Plus my love, ours is nestled inside my body, not strapped to my belly in an artificial womb, which is heavier than the real thing.” 

“Ours is also on your chest, Loki. I don’t care if you made this baby with Angrboda, I’ve been toting them about for the past two months and they are mine too.”

“Do you regret it?”

Thor snorted. “My back regrets it, I don’t. What else was I going to do? Let one of your sibs carry my child around? I’m their father after all.” 

“Technically I’m their father. In a way, you’re their mother now.”

“I’m sure Father will be thrilled to hear that.” Thor said.

“I look forward to telling him. His face turns such an attractive shade of red when he's upset. I wonder if that’s why your mother married him.”

“You could ask her tonight.” Thor said. “If you can get Helblindi to stop monopolizing her. They seem to think mother’s visit is solely for their entertainment.” 

“She is the first Vanir Hel’s had the opportunity to interview face to face, and Frigga is very knowledgeable about her people’s literature. Don’t be too impatient if they have difficulty restraining their enthusiasm. Besides you owe them for all those massages.”

Thor shrugged and took the baby from Loki, put it on his shoulder gently patted its back. Angrboda’s pregnancy had been a difficult one, both physically, because of their age, and mentally. Thor believed that was because the pregnancy represented the time they had mistaken their own infatuation for love. Angrboda seemed a cold and harsh person to Thor and he had never warmed to Loki’s former teacher. When the healers had told Angrboda it was time to transfer the fetus to an artificial womb for both they and the fetus' sake, Angrboda informed Loki they had no further interest in the child and they had endured the pregnancy only out of a sense of duty. Loki and Thor had left the heat of Asgard’s early summer for Jötunheim’s harsh winter in order to be there for the process.

The Jötnar knew that physical closeness helped in the development of a child. Normally in these situations both parents would share in carrying the artificial womb. But Angrboda’s desperation to put the entire situation behind them, and Loki’s own pregnancy precluded it. Which was when Thor made another of his rash, but big-hearted decisions and proclaimed that he would be the one to carry the child to term. It wouldn’t be that hard, he’d thought. He was strong and had hiked all day with much heavier packs. But packs went on your back, not your belly, and you didn’t sleep with a pack on, nor had to be so careful of its fragile contents. 

What he’d done out of love for Loki and his own sense of responsibility had turned into the most engaging experience of his life. He'd found himself checking the monitors several times an hour to be sure the fetus was alright. He'd been meticulous about changing the filtering and nutrient pods. He’d gently rubbed the outside of the womb to send soothing vibrations through it's protective covering and to Loki’s obvious amusement, he held conversations with the unborn child. He’d done the same for months with their baby, resting his head on Loki’s belly and chatting away. It was an endearing habit to Loki and one neither Jötnar nor Aesir commonly practiced. But Thor took fatherhood seriously and decided that an early start was better than a late one.

To his surprise it was the action of taking on the final stage of Angrboda’s pregnancy which caused Loki’s family to warm to him. Even though he still made terrible missteps in propriety and occasionally inadvertently insulted someone, his mistakes were now cause for indulgent humor and were gently corrected instead of met with disdain. Gone was the cold formal treatment that had said “we are only tolerating you until Loki comes to their senses.” He was greeted with encouraging smiles and friendly shoulder touches and inquires on his and Loki’s and their unborn offspring’s health.

It was Helblindi who offered to rub Thor’s aching back, when Thor had mentioned it. They also provided Loki with the same service, now that Thor was no longer up to the effort. Listening to his sibling in law speak of their enthusiasms while their talented hands worked out his abused muscles, Thor began to appreciate the depth of their knowledge. He was awed at the enormity of their task, and appreciative that they were hunting down tales and poems that would be lost to time without their efforts. He had found an entire fascinating world of meter and symbolism he’d never known existed, opened up to him. He’d even been inspired to write some his own poems in Aesir style. Helblindi had been kind enough to say he had potential and offered suggestions on how to improve.

“Do you have an infant name in mind?” Loki asked, interrupting Thor’s reminisce. Since Angrboda had waived their mother’s right to name their child along with any responsibility, Loki considered it was up to Thor to give the baby its first name. The child wouldn’t get a permanent name until it was old enough to show some of its personality and a seer could catch a glimpse of its possible future. 

Thor took his baby off his shoulder and looked into the unfocused pink eyes. It burbled at him and he grined. “I was thinking Bunting, after the birds you are so enamored with.”

Loki smiled, remembering the tiny brightly colored finches that filled the shrubs around their windows on Asgard with their sweet songs. They laid their hand over Thor’s and touched their child’s soft cheek. 

“Hello, Bunting,” Loki said. “welcome to our family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. Until their next fight. And then they negotiate their differences because they are adults, relationships take work and love is a conscious action not a passive situation.


End file.
